Daijoubu! Dakara ne
by Alice2795
Summary: He was alone... He was crying all alone. He has no one to share his pain with... No one was there for him. But then, she came...Sitting beside him, staying by his side, reaching out to him, she whispered softly to him... the words which he then whispered to her when she was crying...
1. Chapter 1, Surprised!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Surprised!**

Lenalee hugged her knees tighter, burying her face into hem. Tears cascaded down her eyes as she sobbed slightly. She has had another fight with her parents. They were trying to get her into engagement with someone she has never seen or met.

 ** _"Why won't you just listen to us?! Can't you see that we're trying to give you a good future?"_**

 ** _"Getting me engaged doesn't give me a future I want! Why do I have to engage to someone I've never met before? Why can't I choose my own future?"_**

 ** _"Listen to us, Lenalee. He's rich! Don't you get it? He has money. Can't you imagine what kind of life you'll live after marrying him?"_**

 ** _"No! I'll still refuse! I'll continue to refuse even if he's the son of a lord! There's no way I'm going to marry someone I don't even know!"_**

 **'SLAP!'**

 ** _Lenalee gasped as she held her swollen cheek with her hand, her eyes widened in shock._**

 ** _"Lenalee, WE are your parents, and you are to do exactly what we say. You are going to marry him and that's final! No more discussion about this! Understand?"_**

And, that's how it was. Her parents were always like that. They had never let her do what she wanted the most. They always forced her into doing what she's never wanted to.

 _'Brother… If only you were here…'_ She thought as she cried harder.

Her brother was always the one who has always cared about her. Not that her parents didn't. They did care for her. But, they've never cared about what her feelings were. That was the difference between her parents and her brother. Her brother cared everything about her and would always try to help her as much as he could. But… sadly, he wasn't with her at the moment. He always has to stay in another town because of his work and so he wasn't there to convince them. She couldn't blame him for that.

Now what was she supposed to do? Without her brother, she felt very helpless.

"Lenalee?" said a cheerful sing-a-song voice as a white-haired boy wearing a clown mask, with a happy smile on it, appeared behind the tree she was leaning on. She was startled a little by this but, was relief when she knew who it was.

"It's you, Allen."

Still wearing his mask, the white-haired jumped playfully in front of her and asked. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

He held out a handkerchief. "Come on! Dry your tears. Your smile suits you better than the tears."

She looked away. "Can you please go way, Allen? I want to be alone right now…"

The boy leaned back from her but didn't go away. Instead, he brought out a big, red bouncing a ball out of nowhere and placed it beside him.

"Lenalee! Lenalee! Watch this!" He exclaimed cheerfully as he jumped onto the ball and balanced himself on it. He was doing a great job until…

"WAHH!" He accidently lost his balance and fell extravagantly off the ball, which bounced up in the air and then bounced onto his head. "Now, that hurts…" he murmured as he stood up.

Lenalee giggled at his antics. A satisfied smile appeared on his face beneath his mask when he saw her giggle. She laughed. She wasn't crying anymore, and that made him happy. He approached her again and held up his hand in front of her. She was amused when a rose popped out of nowhere from his empty hand.

"See? I told you… Your smile looks better on you." He said softly as he offered her the rose.

The teal-haired wiped her eyes and accepted the red flower. "Thank you for cheering me up, Allen." She said with a smile.

"It's nothing… this is all I can do for you."

Allen then went to pick the ball from earlier up and threw it. In the air, the ball exploded and five red small balls shot out from it. The teen grabbed each ball and began to do juggling with them skillfully. The teal-haired giggled. His tricks have never failed to amuse her even when she's sad and depressed.

"Told ya, Yuu! Allen would able to cheer her up." said a red-haired boy to another one with a black ponytail as they approached the two.

The black-haired snorted. "I've already heard you say this for the third time, you stupid rabbit."

"Kanda! Lavi! What are you two doing here?" asked the teal-haired.

The two boys turned to the other two.

Lavi grinned and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yo! Glad to see you cheer up. The three of us were quite worried when we saw you running out from your house. You didn't even look back when we call your name."

The teal-haired's face dropped. "I'm sorry… I guess I just couldn't hear you guys…"

"It's alright, Lenalee. No harms done! Actually, Allen here was the most worried one among us." The redhead pointed at the white-haired, who still has his clown mask on. "Seeing you laughing like this, I bet he succeed in cheering you up again, eh?"

The teal-haired giggled and glanced at the Allen. "Yes, he did."

"Now, tell us what's wrong. You had a fight with your folks again, didn't you?" asked Kanda annoyingly.

She flinched at this then let out a mental breath. "Actually… you see…"

* * *

 **After some time**

"What?! So you are saying that your folks are planning an engagement for you? And you don't even know what the guy looks like?" exclaimed Lavi with a disbelief look.

Lenalee nodded bluntly. Kanda sighed, not knowing what to say. Allen didn't utter a word. He was just glancing at Lenalee from under his mask. No one could tell what his expression was because of it.

Lavi scratched his head. "So… what are you going to do, Lenalee?"

The girl shook her head. "I don't know… I guess I'll just have to wait for Nii-san…"

"You don't even know when he will be back! How long are you going to be waiting for him? You don't even know when he will return!" He pointed out.

"If you're going to keep on waiting for him without doing anything, you might end up marrying that oh-so-rich man…" Kanda added in agreement.

"Then… what do you suppose I should do? I can't do anything without Nii-san!"

A vein twitched down Kanda's head. "That's what your problem is, missy! Stop relying on your brother and start depending on yourself for once! You're already 15 and yet you keep acting like a crybaby!" He growled, startling both her and Lavi.

"Yuu, don't be mean to her." Lavi scolded. The black-haired scoffed and brushed it off. The redhead huffed and turned to the teal-haired.

"You know, Lenalee… I have to agree with Yuu on this one. You have to stand up on your own and talk with your parents. You can't keep on relying or waiting for Komui all the time."

Lenalee clenched her hands. "But, they wouldn't listen to me! They never did!"

"But… Lena-"

"No! It won't work! I'm not strong enough to depend on myself yet!" She began to sob again. "I can't do it…"

The two boys looked troubled. Now, what are they supposed to do? She has less belief in herself and they didn't know what they could do to help her. Talking to her parents wouldn't be a good idea…

"Allen, a little help here?" Lavi asked, hoping that his friend might have a good suggestion. But, silence was his answer. "Allen?"

"WAHHH!" The three of them turned around when heard Allen yelped, only to find him lying flat on the grass with another big red ball beside him. They sweatdopped.

"Allen, what are you doing?" asked the redhead.

The white-haired turned to the three. "I'm training of course!" He replied cheerfully.

Kanda snapped at him. "We are in a serious situation right now! Can't you pay any attention here?"

"Well, I am listening to what you guys were talking." The white-haired responded while juggling with the balls that appeared out of nowhere.

"Would you stop doing those tricks and be more serious? What are you doing them for in the first place? You're just making people laughing at you with that stupid clown mask and tricks." Kanda grumbled.

"Yu's got a point, Allen. Why don't you take off your mask for a while? People might make fun of it at you." Lavi agreed. His white-haired friend has been wearing that clown mask when he's around them and other people. To be more precise, he has been wearing it days after his father had passed away.

Allen stopped juggling. "It's no big deal. It's my job to be laughed at. I'm a clown after all." He said merrily. "Isn't it obvious? Clowns… pierrots… they exists to make their surroundings laugh."

Lavi and Kanda stared at one another and sighed. "I can't argue with that one. You're right…" The redhead grinned. He was quite surprised that Allen was still able to remain cheerful despite what has happened to his father.

"But, we're trying to help Lenalee right now, Allen. Why don't you give us any suggestions?"

Allen rubbed his head nervously. "Well… you're not marrying him right way, are you?" He asked the girl.

"No, I'm not. My parents say it's still too early so they decide to wait until I turn 18." Lenalee replied.

"Then, we don't have anything to worry about." stated the white-haired. The other three stared dumbly at him.

"Uh… Sorry, bud. You got me lost there." said Lavi.

"Right now, she might not believe in herself yet. But, people can change along when time passes." The white-haired explained.

"Lenalee, you may not be able to rely on yourself now, but I'm sure that you will be able gain some courage and have a talk with your parents. I can't tell when, but I'm sure that you will." He leaned towards the girl.

"Don't worry. It will be alright. Everything will be fine. I believe in you."

Lenalee's cheeks turned bright pink. But… somehow… his words did encourage her a little. "Thank you, Allen… For believing in me…"

She could feel that the white-haired was smiling gently at her under his mask. Lavi and Kanda sighed. In the end… only Allen was able to cheer her up. But, they're grateful for the teen that always brightened their gloomy mood with his cheerful ridiculous tricks. For the first time in his life, Kanda was glad that he has met that white-haired.

"I think it's time for us to go home. Everyone might get worried if they can't find us." Allen told his three friends.

The three nodded as they stood up. Then, the four of them walked down the hill, returning to their homes.

* * *

 **Two years later…**

Lenalee sighed as she snapped the book she was reading shut. Many days have passed ever since the day she had had that conversation with her three friends. Two years have passed since that day yet she never had the courage to talk to her parents yet.

She had already met her fiancé. He seemed like a nice gentleman, but that still didn't make her to marry him. She rubbed her temple in frustration. Many things in her surroundings have changed, including her friends.

Kanda and Lavi were still in the town, but they have a job of their own. They would come to see her from time to time though, except for a certain someone.

That's right! Allen… She hasn't seen him for a while now. She was told that he left the town along with the town's circus the day after that day two years ago. Her guess… he must have gone along with the group to train himself or just following his dream… Either way… She'd never get to know the real reason…

The only one who still hasn't changed was me. While all her friends were out there doing their own job, she was in here, inside her house waiting for the day when she was going to get married.

What a huge gap between them and her!

If only she would dare to go against her parents about this stupid engagement…

While she was lost in her own thoughts, there was a knock on her door.

"Lenalee!" It was her mother. "Your two friends are here to see you!"

Friends? That must be Kanda and Lavi!

"I'm coming right away, Mother!" she answered as I stood up and made my way to the door. she opened the door and came face to face with her mother.

"They're waiting at the front door. They seemed to have plans to take you outside." She muttered. "Make sure to be back before dinner." She said in a stern monotone voice before walking away.

"Yes, Mother." She responded before walking down the stairs to the hallways. Like her mother had told her, she spotted the two teens at the opened front door. Kanda has his back leaned against the door with his arms crossed, while Lavi was waving cheerfully at her.

"Kanda! Lavi! What brings you guys here?" She asked. She was quite happy that they came to visit her.

Lavi grinned. "You have free times, don't you?" He asked.

She was confused by this. What was that supposed to mean. He always knew that she was always free.

"Yes, I am. So?"

Both he and Kanda shared a look before they nodded at each other. Okay… That was kinda strange. The two of them had rarely done that. At that time, she figured that they WERE hiding something away from her.

"Is-" Her words were cut short when Lavi suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed before dashing out from the door along with Kanda, dragging the teal-haired along with them.

"W-wait!" she exclaimed as she was dragged by her two friends. "Where are we going in such a hurry?"

Lavi smiled and exclaimed over his shoulder. "To the downtown!"

"Downtown? Why are we going there?"

"Let's just say… we have a surprise for you." This time, Kanda was the one to reply as they continued to run.

What's so special at the downtown today? What did they mean by surprise? Well… she'll find out as soon as they got there.

* * *

As they got near to their destination, Lenalee could a group of people gathering around a fountain, crowding over something. They came to a stop in front of the crowd.

The teal-haired was trying o catch her breath as much as she could. Trying to keep up her pace with the two teens was pretty difficult because she rarely had the chance to exercise herself.

"What' – _pant_ \- with – _pant_ \- this - _pant_ \- all of the sudden?" She asked between her breaths. She didn't have time to rest as the red-haired pulled her hand and dragged her into the crowds, pushing through them.

"H-Hey, Lavi! Cut it out! Just tell me what you guys are up to already!" She demanded, but was ignored.

"Lavi! Kanda! Guys!" She whined but was ignored again She pouted in frustration.

They've finally stopped when they've reached the front of the crowds. Lenalee could finally take a rest from all the joggings as she tried to breathe in as much air as she could.

"Now, could you guys tell me why we're here?" She asked the two teens.

Lavi and Kanda stared at each other and nodded. Lavi turned to her and grinned.

"Look over there, Lenalee." He told her, pointing his finger to a certain direction.

The teal-haired stared blankly at the teen before following where he was pointing.

Five red balls, those were the first things she noticed. The balls were rolling in the air as they were being juggled by someone who she assumed to be a pierrot.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

That mask with that silly smile… Those silly tricks…

Even though she couldn't see his hair which was covered with a silly looking twin-tailed hat, or his face; by that silly smiling mask of his, she could still tell who he was.

Her hands covered her mouth as she gasped out his name in surprise.

"Allen!"

Lavi grinned and nodded at Kanda who only scowled and said nothing.

"Yup! That's him, the one and only beansprout."

* * *

 **At first, I was thinking of making this into a one-shot story. But then, I figured that the plot will be pretty much long so I decided to separate it into chapters instead. Anyway, thnx for reading and see you in next chaps! Review, plz! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2, Laughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Laughter**

The clown jumped onto a big red ball beside him while still juggling. As he continued to juggled, a few more balls popped out of nowhere, adding more items to his juggling trick.

Loud applauds and cheering busted out from the audiences as they watched the pierrot's silly, yet amazing trick.

And that clown was Allen… the only one friend who Lenalee hasn't seen for almost two years…

She couldn't believe it. She thought she wouldn't ever have the chance to see the teen again. She hadn't received or heard any news about him. She thought… she wouldn't see those silly tricks that had made her smile ever again…

Her eyes became a little teary at this. He was back!

Allen seemed to notice her and the other two among the audiences. A small smile plastered on his face, though it was hidden under his mask. But then, he noticed her teary eyes. He was panic for a moment, thinking that she was crying.

He almost tripped on the ball as he lost controlled of his posture. But, he managed to maintain his balance. This made him looked a little funny as laughter was from the crowds.

He turned to her again. She looked like she was about to cry; not because she was sad, but because she was happy. She was happy to see him again…

He knew…

The small crystals that were forming around her eyes….

They weren't tears of sadness… They were joy.

He knew it, yet… he didn't want to see her cry.

While he continued on with his trick, he abruptly bounced from the ball he was standing on, and threw three of the ball that he was juggling, to the teal-haired and his two friends.

The three caught the balls in surprised. But, before the balls could reach their hands, they suddenly exploded along with the big red ball that he bounced off.

The three were taken aback when three roses popped out from each ball. As for the big ball, a unicycle popped out when it exploded. As he jumped onto the unicycle, he began to cycle the thing around while he continued to juggle with the rest of the balls.

The audiences cheered!

Lavi grinned as he held up the rose. "His tricks are as amazing as ever, that guy."

Kanda said nothing. The two then noticed a small piece of paper, wrapped on the edge of each of the rose. They unwrapped the paper and smirked as they'd read the small sentences in the small paper.

'Really… that stupid Moyashi…'

Lenalee stared at the rose which she held in wonder. Fiddling it in her hand, she smiled. Then, just like Kanda and Lavi, she noticed a small note attached to her rose.

Curiously, she took to paper and read it.

 ** _Hey, you should smile instead of crying when you're happy…^^_**

She was stunned for a moment before glancing at him. Seeing that he was waving happily back at her, she smiled.

'You haven't changed after all these time, Allen…'

She turned to Kanda and Lavi.

"This is the surprise that you guys told me, right?"

Lavi chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah… sort of…"

"But, we were quite surprised when we found out the fact that that idiot's circus was heading here." Kanda murmured.

"Thank you, guys… for bringing me here…" She said gratefully.

Lavi grinned at her, while Kanda only smirked.

"Hey, why don't we pay him a visit this evening? It'll be a long time reunion for the four of us!" The redhead suggested, not wanting to disturb Allen's show at that time.

Lenalee nodded with excitements! Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Well… not that I really want to meet that idiot…" He grumbled with a small hint of agreement.

"Okay! That settles then! Let's go after this!" Lavi announced cheerfully.

"Sure thing!" The teal-haired immediately agreed, pretty much excited to talk to Allen again.

This was going to be a great time for them.

"There you are, Lenalee!"

The teal-haired flinched. _That voice…_

Kanda and Lavi frowned as someone walked towards them… toward Lenalee to be more precise….

It was her fiancé!

"Your mother told me that you went out with your two _friends_ when I came, so I was looking for you." He said with a smile, slightly glaring at the two.

The two teens glanced at the man… well… more like they were glaring back at him as they didn't really like the way he said the word ' _friends_ '.

Somehow, Kanda had the urge to break this man's neck, but held it in since he didn't want to cause a scene.

"U-Um… hi, Gilbert …" She uttered. "Did you need something since you were looking for me?" She asked, feeling pretty much uncomfortable around this man.

"Nothing much..." He replied, "I was planning to take you to dinner this evening if you would have some free time…"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she has already had plan for this evening…" Lavi butted in before Lenalee could even utter a word.

Gilbert raised a brow at this. "And… what plan might that be?"

"We're planning to meet a friend this evening." The redhead replied.

"A friend?" He turned to Allen, who was still going on with his performance. "You mean that pierrot?"

"Yes!"

The man frowned. "But, I'm pretty sure she doesn't really want to meet him. She might just go along with your guys' plan since you're her _friends_!" He sneered.

Lavi really wanted to punch that guy in the face! He really was getting on his nerves! _What the hell was wrong with that damn fiancé of her?_

"Oi, stop talking like she's not here!" Kanda decided to step in. "Whether she will go or not… it's up to her." He jerked his thumb the teal-haired him.

Lenalee jerked up when Kanda mentioned this. Gilbert turned to the girl.

"So, what's your answer, Lenalee?" He asked.

The teal-haired fiddled her fingers a bit, slightly glancing at Kanda and Lavi. She then sneaked a peek at Allen, who was busy with another one of his tricks.

She gulped before staring at the man. "I really appreciate your offer, Gilbert. But, sorry… Can we go next time instead?"

Lavi really wanted to snicker at Gilbert's disbelief face when he heard his fiancé's answer.

"Y-You can't be serious, right?" He asked.

Lenalee smiled. "I am. It's been a while since I last saw him, and I really want to hang out with my friends. Can't I?"

Gilbert bit his lip as his entire body shook for a moment.

"Sir Gilbert, I hope you didn't forget what you've said when you first met her." Lavi stated. "You will do anything to make her happy. That's what you've said! And I think you shouldn't refuse her if you want to make her happy."

Kanda smirked when he heard this. 'Nice one, stupid Rabbit.'

Gilbert glared at the two teens who were pretty much giving him a mocking look.

He then turned to Lenalee who was waiting for his answer. "Of course, you can. Now that I think about it, meeting someone you haven't seen for some times is quite gleeful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Lavi and Kanda sweatdropped. _He completely took his words back…Damn him…_

Lenalee's eyes lit up at this. "Thank you, Gilbert!"

"But, would you like to join me for a cup of tea before going first?" He asked.

"Uh… that's…"

"Go ahead, Lenalee!" Lavi told her.

She turned to the red head. "Eh? But…"

"Don't worry. We'll come and pick you up once Allen finishes with his performance!" He said, grinning. _This was the quickest way to solve this problem or else that damn bastard wouldn't stop bugging us._

The teal-haired sighed. "Okay then… I'll be waiting…"

Gilbert smiled in victory as if he had won a certain battle in which he didn't…

"Well the, shall we go, my dear?" He asked.

Lenalee nodded after she took a glance at Allen. She really wanted to stay until the end of his performance…

* * *

At the same time, two teens from among the crowds were whispering to each other as they watched the audiences cheered loudly at Allen.

"Hey, don't you think that clown is too full of himself just because he's gaining everyone's attention?" said one teen.

"Yeah… and what's so special about clowns anyway?" The other teen muttered.

"You're right! Nothing's special except for the fact that they are to be laughed at." He snickered. He then spotted a few rocks beside them. Smirking, he went to pick one of them.

"Let's see if how long he can keep up with those silly antics of his?"

* * *

As Lenalee was about to leave with Gilbert, she heard loud gasps of surprises from the crowds, following by a loud 'THUD'.

"Allen!" She could hear Lavi exclaimed in concern.

She immediately turned back to Allen and was terrified.

Allen wasn't on his unicycle, playing tricks. He was on the ground, clutching. A patch of crimson red was painted on part of his twin-tailed hat as blood starting to tickle from his head injury.

She gasped. "Allen!" She was about to rush to him, but was frozen on her steps when Gilbert placed his hand on her shoulder.

She was about to turn around and shout at him, but flinched when she saw the look he was giving her. He sternly glared at her clearly saying 'Don't you dare go to him!'

Allen slowly came back to his senses. He slightly touched his injury and stared at the ground.

'Blood?' He thought.

'Is that mine?'

"Mommy!" He heard a small cry from the audiences.

"What happened to Mr. Pierrot? Why is he on the ground like that?" cried a small boy as he tugged his mother's dress. "Is he hurt, mommy? Shouldn't we call a doctor?"

Allen gritted his teeth. 'No… it's okay…' He muttered to himself.

'It's not hurt at all… I feel no pain at all…'

He eventually propped himself up from the ground. He then pulled out rings of hula hoop out of nowhere. Twirling them around on his legs, he jumped around, making other funny tricks.

The crowds applauded at him once again. He noticed that Lenalee was looking at him with worried eyes.

'Please…don't let her cry….'

After finishing his tricks, he turned to the boy who was crying earlier. The boy still had small tears in his eyes.

Allen skipped towards the boy, and knelt down in front of the kid.

"Hey…" He titled his head to the side. "Look here!" He said, hold up his right hand. They boy stared at him.

The small jumped when a pigeon popped out from Allen's empty hand. He laughed gleefully, clapping his hands together.

The boy's mother smiled as she watched the pierrot cheering her son up.

"Mr. Pierrot?" The buy tugged Allen's shirt, grabbing his attention.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Allen placed his hand on the boy's head and patted his hair.

"Nope! It doesn't hurt at all!"

"Really?"

"Really…" Allen replied cheerfully. "Want me to prove?"

The boy nodded, throwing his arms in the air. "Yes!"

Allen grinned and was about to stood up. But then, he suddenly felt dizzy.

' _Are_? Why is everything so blurred?'

He began to stagger a little. 'I somehow feel sleepy…'

"Allen!" He could hear someone's voice before he fell to the ground. But, he felt someone caught him before he could hit the ground.

With little strength, he looked up and saw a certain red head.

'Lavi?'

"Allen, are you alright?" he heard another voice. This time, it belonged to a female.

'Lenalee?'

"Lavi, is he going to be alright?"

"I think he's blacked out. Don't worry. I'll take care of him!"

He could hear worries and concerns in their voices before he finally lost his consciousness.

Lavi carried Allen on his back and stood up.

"I'll go with you, Lavi!"

"Don't worry, Lenalee! Go with your fiancé first. I'll tell Yuu to pick you up around four."

"But-"

"I don't think your fiancé will be very happy if you leave him now." Lavi grumbled in annoyance.

Lenalee gulped and glanced at Gilbert. Indeed… he looked anything but pleased… She turned back to Lavi.

"Please… take care of Allen, Lavi…"

Lavi grinned and nodded at her before quickly walked away with the unconscious clown on his back.

The teal-haired sighed and made her way to her fiancé.

* * *

 **At the same time…**

The two teens were laughing their ass off when they saw Allen fell to the ground.

"Bull's eye!" One of them exclaimed as they continued to laugh.

"Hey, you two!" They froze. This scary stern monotone voice…. They turned to the side and saw a certain black-haired, glaring menacingly at them.

"EEK! KANDA!"

This was totally bad news!

Kanda smirked and grabbed the two by their collars.

"I think you two might have something to explain for yourselves!"

The two teens immediately turned pale as they abruptly nodded.

Kanda scowled as he began to drag the two to somewhere else, which I'm not really sure where… ***gulps***

* * *

 **There you have it! Another chapter! So... what do you guys think? I'm still sucks at writing certain scenes so it's kinda lame... I pretty much apologize about it! Plz,review on what you think of this so far! Thnx for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3, Reunion

**I'm glad to hear that most of you guys dislike Lenalee's fiance. And about his appearance, just picture him as a tall blonde man since I don't really care what he looks like. He's no one special; just a random character that I made up for this fanfic.  
**

 **To jy24: I'm sorry, but I don't think the Noah will appear in this one.**

 **To AngelHeartsX: About those two teens... they're just someone I made up for this fanfic and they don't really matter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Reunion**

 ** _"Mana… I'm so sorry…" he sniffed, rubbing his teary eyes with both of his hands._**

 ** _"Please…forgive me…It's all my fault…Everything's my fault…" He continued to sob as he knelt down onto the ground._**

 ** _He was there…all alone…in front of his father's grave. No one was beside him. Everyone has returned after the funeral, leaving him behind._**

 ** _"I'm sorry…Father…."_**

Allen stirred a little as he slowly fluttered his eyes open.

'What happened?'

"Oh, hey! It seems like you're awake!" said a voice from in front of him.

"L-Lavi?"

He then realized that he was on Lavi's back, as the red head was walking along the streets.

"You Okay, Allen?"

'I remember now… I fainted back there…'

"Yeah…I'm fine…"

Lavi sighed. "Seriously, Allen… You're pushing yourself too hard."

The teen chuckled sheepishly. "You think so?"

"This is not the time to act all happy-go-lucky, Allen. You're seriously injured, you know?"

Allen could sense a hint of worry and anger in his friend's voice.

"By the way, Lavi…" He decided to change the topic.

"Thanks for helping out there."

The red head grinned. "Don't worry about it. We're friends after all."

"Yeah… By the way… where are we heading right now?" Allen asked.

"To the doctor of course. We need to take care of your injury before it beomes more serious." Lavi replied seriously.

"About that…. Can you take me back to the circus instead?"

Lavi stopped walking. "What? Why?"

"Well… I don't really want to bother you any further so I'll just take care of myself. I have medical aids in my tent." Allen replied nervously.

"Don't be an idiot, Allen! There's no way I'd let you do that!"

"C'mon, Lavi! Just this once…" Allen asked.

…

…

The redhead sighed in surrender. "Fine… But, I'm going to wait until I'm sure that you'd really patch your head!"

"That's fine with me!"

Lavi sighed. 'He's so stubborn…'

He turned his heels and changed his destination as he made his ways towards the circus.

"By the way, Lavi… I think you can let me down now… I can manage to walk by myself."

"No way! I don't want to see you faint for the second time!" Lavi replied sternly.

…

"O-Okay…" Allen sweated. 'Ack… he's scary…'

* * *

Lenalee took a sip of her tea as she listened to Gilbert talking about their wedding plan. Honestly… this was getting very annoyed.

After parting ways with her friends, Lenalee followed her fiancé to a nearby café to have some tea. As soon as they got their orders, Gilbert started talking about their marriage….

They had already made it clear that they wouldn't get married right away because she was still too young, though she's already 18….

She sighed. 'Can't he talk about something else instead of this…?'

This was getting really boring. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and was glad to see that it's almost 4.

'I wonder if Allen's alright…' Her thoughts immediately went to Allen.

'His injury seems pretty serious…'

But even so… he acted as if it wasn't serious. He shrugged it off as if…. He felt no pain or discomfort… and went on with his performance…

'He's still the same Allen from two years ago… he's still the same…'

He, who hid his pain under his pierrot mask….

He… who hid all of his feelings… behind the silly smile….

'That's who Allen is…the lying pierrot…' She thought sadly.

"Lenalee."

Her thoughts were broken when she heard Gilbert called her name. Turning her attentions back to him, "Umm…sorry... what was it again?" She asked.

Gilbert stared at her curiously. "You weren't paying any attention when I was talking, were you?"

Lenalee held up her hand. "Yes, I was. You were talking about your wedding plan, weren't you?" _Exactly the reason why I wasn't paying any attention to you…_

 _"_ Our wedding _,_ Lenalee. Not mine! Ours!" He corrected.

"Sorry... "

"It seems like you're think about that clown, aren't you? "

She flinched a little at this.

He sighed. "Thought so... "

She dropped her head nervously, he didn't sound very pleased at all….

"So…"

She lifted her head up as he started talking again.

"That clown… is he a friend of yours?"

Lenalee nodded. "Yes… he is…"

"Then… how come I've only seen you hanging out with the other two for the past two years?"

Lenalee stiffened a bit. "Well… He kinda left the town two years ago so I hadn't been able to get in contact with him…"

"I see…" Gilbert murmured. "So, is he someone special to you?"

"Eh? No, it's not like that…" Lenalee held up her hand, blushing slightly.

Gilbert leaned on the table and eyed her seriously. "Lenalee… we are engaged, remember? And I would really like to know more about you and your friends." He stated.

"Don't worry. I won't get mad. You can tell me the truth." He said with a smile… a fake forced smile…

Lenalee didn't seem to notice this as she nodded.

"Every one of my friends is special for me… but Allen… he is someone…a little more special than the other… I guess…" She said softly, a hint of glee and joy in her tone.

"He always cheers me up…staying by my side…playing silly tricks for me when I got depressed…Lavi and Kanda always do that, too… but somehow…"

She paused, her eyes softening. "Allen seems a little more different from them…"

Gilbert smiled as he listened to this. "Well... I'm glad to hear that you have someone like him as your friend."

"Yeah…I'm glad, too…"

Then, she noticed Kanda, standing outside the café, staring at her. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw him. Glancing back at Gilbert, she then stood up.

"It seemed like Kanda's here to pick me up." She told him.

"Seems like it." Gilbert uttered.

"I guess I'll be going then. Thanks for the tea, Gilbert." With that, she walked away from the table, exiting the café.

She didn't notice the fierce look that her fiancé was giving her as she walked away with Kanda.

'Someone special for her…that clown…'

* * *

Lavi stretched his arms as he yawned with boredom. He was currently at the circus, standing outside Allen's tent, waiting for the teen.

"Allen, are you sure you don't need a hand?" He asked.

"Don't worry. Just a little bit more!" came a nervous reply from the white-haired.

"Okay…" He crossed his arms behind his head. Allen told him to wait outside while he's taking care of his wound. Lavi did as his friend requested and waited outside the tent, knowing the reason why he was told to do so…

"You know, Allen… I've been wondering…"

"What is it?"

"Why won't you take off your mask around the others?"

…

He sighed when no reply came. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But, you know that we'll always be there for you, right? You can tell us if something's bothering you, bud."

"Thanks, Lavi…" This time, the teen responded.

'Though I don't really know your reason, Allen… I'm thinking that you're hiding something behind your mask…knowing you and your attitude…'

He then remembered something.

"Say, Allen… about those notes that you gave me and Yu... OWW!"

Before he could finish what he was saying, someone knocked him on his head.

"What was that for, Yu?!" He wailed at the culprit while holding the placed where he was hit with his hands.

"I told you not to call me by my first name, baka usagi!" Kanda growled in a low dangerous voice as he stood in front of Lavi, glaring menacing at him.

Lenalee sweatdropped. 'They would never get tired of this, wouldn't they?'

"By the way, Lavi, how's Allen?" She asked, separating the two. "You brought him here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did! He's inside, patching his injury." The redhead replied.

"Why the hell didn't you bring him to the hospital or a nearby doctor?" Kanda asked, slightly annoyed by the fact that he had to walk all the way to the circus.

Lavi rubbed the back of his head slightly. "About that…"

He glanced at the tent. "Why don't you ask him by yourself?"

He poked his head inside the tent and shouted. "Oi, Allen! Leanlee and Yu are here to visit you! Do you mind if we come inside?"

"Sure! You can come in right now!" Allen's reply was heard.

Lavi turned to the two and grinned. "Well... then..." He opened the tent and stepped to the side.

"Ladies, first." He gestured toward Lenalee. Kanda scowled.

"What a gentleman you are." She said teasingly as she entered, followed by Kanda.

"A fake gentleman, that is" Kanda smirked.

"What was that, Yu?"

"Don't call me by that name!"

* * *

Once they were inside the tent, they were greeted by Allen, who was in his normal cloths instead of his clown costume. He still has his clown mask on though.

"Welcome, guys! It's been a while. This tent is a bit small, but make yourselves comfortable."

Lenalee had this happy feeling when he heard his cheerful voice, greeting them. She really missed him.

"Long time no see, Allen…"

After that, they all settled down; Lenalee sitting down on Allen's bed, while Lavi and Kanda were sitting on nearby chairs. Allen was sitting on a nearby big beside his bed.

"Thanks for dropping by, guys." Allen said gratefully.

"Nah… this is nothing! We haven't seen each other for a long time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, Allen… how was your life these past two years? Got any girlfriend yet?" Lavi decided to start a conversation.

"Uhh… Everything's fine! And no! I haven't got any!" The white-haired replied.

"How's your wound, Beansprout?" Kanda suddenly asked.

Everyone stared at the black-haired in wonder.

"What are you all staring at?" Kanda asked, raising a brow.

"Oh my… You do care, baKanda…" Allen snickered.

Kanda's face turned red in embarrassment.

Lavi began to laugh at this. "My, Yu, never thought that you'd be worry about somebody else… Ahahahahah… Oh my god! Can't stop laughing!"

"I ain't caring about that idiot! I'm just asking since it's my duty to take care of things like this!" Kana growled.

"Hai.. Hai! Mr. Policeman! Thank you for your concerning." Allen replied cheerfully and teasingly.

"Pfft…Ahh… my stomach hurts… hahahaha…" Lavi held his stomach as he continued to snicker.

"You're laughing way too much, you retarded rabbit! Cut it out already!" The black-haired growled. But, that didn't stop the two from laughing their head off.

Lenalee giggled as she stared at her friends, teasing one another. 'Just like old time…'

"So, Allen, how's your wound?" Lavi asked worryingly once they both stopped laughing.

"It's okay now! I've covered it with some bandages. See?" He said, removing his mask a like so that they could see his patched injury.

"Seriously, Moyashi, why the hell did you come back here instead of going to a doctor? That wound is pretty serious!" Kanda stated.

The teen scratched his head nervously. "Well… it's not that serious. It's just a small bruise so I figured that I could handle it by myself. Hence… I didn't really want cause more trouble…"

Lavi and Kanda's eyes twitched.

"Just a small bruise, my ass! Then why were you bleeding so much back then?" Kanda growled.

Lavi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's right! This is not a small matter, Allen! What if we weren't there at that time? You could've died from blood loss!"

Allen held up both of his hands.

"Oh, come on! You two, chills! I'm still alive, aren't I? Besides, it is my fault that I got hurt in the first place."

…

The two teen blinked. "What makes you think that it's your fault?"

Allen chuckled nervously. "Well…of course, it's my fault since I was the one falling clumsily."

…

"I guess I need to walk on my balance a bit so that I won't trip again, don't you think?" He continued as if it was nothing serious.

"Fall clumsily? What the hell is with that?" Kanda snapped. "You're definitely pretending that nothing's ever happened!"

He then turned to Lenalee who hasn't uttered a word ever since they've started the conversation.

"Oi! Stop daydreaming and say something!" He growled.

"Yeah, Lenalee… you haven't said anything at all…" Lavi said in agreement. "I thought you were looking forward to talk to Allen."

"Yeah! You were pretty much jumpy!" the black-haired added.

The teal-haired looked at the two. "Eh? But…" _I don't know even what to say…_

Sensing her nervousness, Lavi sighed and stood up.

"I think I'm thirsty now! Allen, do they have anything to drink around here?"

"Uh… I think they've got something to drink at the dining area, but I have some water over there…" the teen responded.

"Then, Yu and I are gonna go grab something to eat! You two, stay here nad enjoy your sweet time! Later!" said Lavi as he dragged Kanda to the entrance.

"W-Wait! Lavi, you're leaving?" Lenalee asked.

"We'll be back shortly!" was what he said as he quickly walked out of the tent, leaving Allen and Lenalee inside the tent alone.

"Uh… Lenalee…"

"Yes, what is it, Allen?" She turned to the white-haired, sweating nervously.

"You have something you want to say to me, don't you? He asked. "I noticed the way you glanced at me just now…"

Lenalee lowered her head slightly. 'Yes… I have many things I want to ask you…' but, she was a little nervous.

"You don't need to act all formal. You can tell me anything, Lenalee. We are friends, aren't we?"

Lenalee stared at him. She then remembered his talking with Kanda and Lavi.

"Allen… about your injury…" She started. "…are you sure that you don't need a doctor?"

"Of course, I'm sure! The doctor would laugh when he saw that my injury is just a small bruise." The teen replied cheekily.

"It's not a bruise, Allen!" She said, literally yelling at him. "You were bleeding back then!"

'Please, stop saying that it's nothing!' She wanted to yell that out, but she couldn't. She felt her eyes became teary again.

Allen walked up to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, Lenalee… It's nothing serious…" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm alright, aren't I?"

'You're always saying that…'

"Come on, Lenalee! Don't cry. I'm still fine so you don't need to worry about me. See? I'm smiling." He said while tapping his clown mask.

'You're always like that… that part of you has never changed…' She glanced at his mask.

'You never show or let the audience know… what's under that mask…

Even though you're hurt… you use that mask to hide it…

You use that silly smile… to hide all your pain from the others…'

She wiped the tears that were forming from her eyes.

"Allen…do you know?" She asked.

"Know what?"

"Your lies are very sad… they're very painful…" She said, gripping her dress.

"Can't you please stop lying? It hurts so much, Allen…"

Allen patted her head, making her looked at him.

"When have I ever lied?" He asked. "I haven't said a single lie, you know?"

Tears cascaded from her eyes as she flung herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him, trying not burst out crying as she knew it would maked him sad.

Hearing those words…. Hearing him says that he hasn't lied; she didn't know what to say anymore.

Allen was stunned for a moment before placing his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. "There, there, Leanlee… no more tears…"

He was glad that she wasn't crying…but… it was still hurt when he felt her tears against his shirt. She wasn't crying out loud, but it's didn't make him happy.

"Allen…you're an idiot…" She muttered.

"Yup! I am an idiot pierrot…"

* * *

Outside the tent, Lavi sighed as he listened to the conversation that the two was having.

"Allen didn't change even a bit…don't you think so, Yuu?" he asked Kanda, who was standing beside him.

"Who knows?" Kanda shrugged. 'Yeah… he's still the same idiot from those days…'

The redhead glanced at the sky. "I think it's about time that we go home, or else Lenalee's Mom would get mad if she hasn't returned in time…"

Kanda nodded.

The two then walked back into the tent.

"We're back!" Lavi exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the fact that the two were still hugging.

"Sorry, Allen. It's time for Lenalee to go home. We don't really want to leave yet…but you know how her parents are, right?"

Allen nodded and helped Lenalee stand up as they pulled away from their embrace.

"I'll go with you guys! It's been a while since I left this town."

"Sure! Well, then, Let's go, shall we?"

With that, they all walked out of the tent and headed to Lenalee's house.

On their ways, neither of them had uttered a word to one another and it felt pretty awkward.

When they finally made it to the front door, Lenalee turned to face her three friends.

"Thanks for walking me home, guys!" She said.

"It's no big deal! We've always done that!" Lavi grinned. Allen nodded in agreement.

"Also, Allen… do you mind if I come and visit you again?" She asked.

The white-haired grimed. "Sure! But, I think I'll be the one to pay you a visit next time.

Lenalee was excited when she heard this. "Really? Then, I'll be waiting for you!"

Allen nodded. "Okay."

"Well then…good night, guys!"

"Good night, Lenalee!"

With that, the teal-haired opened the door and entered her house, closing the door behind her.

The three then, walked away from the house.

"Oi, Beansprout!"

"What is it, baKanda?"

"Do you mind give us an explanation about this?" The black-haired asked, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. It was the note that he received from the white-haired.

"That's right, Allen! Did you really mean that?" Lavi asked, remembering the note.

Allen glanced at the two and grinned. "Well…about that…"

* * *

 **I think this chapter is a bit rushing...Also... I forgot that Allen's arm is normal in this fanfic, though he still has his scar on his left cheek. Thanks for reading and plz, review! ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4, Bad news!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4, Bad News**

Lenalee entered her house and was about to head to her room to change her clothes.

'It's almost time for dinner…'

"Oh! You're back, Lenalee!" Her father called out once she walked past the living room.

Lenalee sighed as she stopped walking. "Good evening, Father…" She was surprised when she noticed who was beside her father.

"Gilbert?"

The blonde smiled and greeted back. "Hello there, Lenalee! Did you have a great time with your friends?"

The teal-haired nodded nervously. "Yes, I did. Thanks for asking!"

'What is he doing here?!'

"Come and sit with us, Leanlee." Her mother motioned to a couch beside her. "We have many things to disscuss."

Lenalee gulped and did as she was told.

"So…what were you guys talking about?" She asked once she sat down.

'Somehow… I have a bad feeling about this…'

Both her parents smiled at her.

"Gilbert and we are planning about your wedding!" Her mother exclaimed in glee, clasping her hands together.

…

SAY WHAT?!

* * *

"Are you sure about that, Allen?" Lavi asked as he gave his friend an unsure look.

"Yes. I've already met him in person, so I'm sure!" Allen replied.

Kanda was leaning against a tree beside the two, saying nothing, but was as equally curious as Lavi.

The redhead sighed. "Well… if what you said was true, then I think we should tell Lenalee!"

"And you might want to set up a plan just in case!" Kanda added.

The white-haired nodded. "Now… we only need to tell Lenalee."

" I bet she would be pretty surprised when she hears the news." Lavi grinned.

Kanda scoffed. "But... to think that you've been away for two years for that…"

"Yeah… and it's for Lenalee…" The redhead added, staring at his white-haired friend. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

The two teens could tell that Allen was smiling to himself under his clown mask as he lowered his head slightly.

"Yes… I do. I would do anything for her to be happy…" He murmured.

 _For her to keep on smiling… laughing happily… instead of crying…_

Kanda and Lavi smirked.

"Well then, Yuu and I would be the one to inform her tomorrow since we're the ones closer to her… you know what I mean, right?" The redhead stated nervously.

"I sure do." came the teen's reply. _Well… her parents don't really like me, but at least they usually tolerate Kanda and Lavi…._

He sighed. 'Somehow… I can't wait to tell her the news…'

"Hey...Allen"

"Hm?"

"I know that we've already solved Lenalee's problem, but…" Lavi frowned slightly.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"I really want to know why you're always wearing that clown mask."

…

"I've already asked you many times but… you never told me why…"

Lavi eyed him suspiciously. "Can you tell me now? What exactly are you hiding?!"

The teen still said nothing. Kanda scoffed.

"Humph… probably hiding an ugly scar under that ridiculous looking mask."

Allen sighed. "I do have a weird scar on my left cheek."

"See?" Kanda scowled.

"But…" The white-haired slightly placed his right hand on his mask. "That's not what I'm hiding…"

"Then…" Lavi stood up. "What are you hiding?"

Allen chuckled sheepished. "Well… it might probably sounds funny…"

"You can tell us anything, Allen! We're your friends!" Lavi urged.

Allen sweatdropped. 'He sounds like he is pretty much eager to know about this…'

He glanced at Kanda and noticed a slight curiosity in his eyes. 'Well… telling them wouldn't probably hurt…'

"Actually… you see…"

* * *

Lenaleee's eyes widened! Her whole body was frozen. She felt like everything around her shaking madly. It's like the world was going to break apart.

"What's with the sudden decision?" She asked; her voice was shaking slightly.

"Gilbert here also says that he wants to marry you right away since you two have already been engaged for two years!" Mr. Lee said calmly.

Gilbert smiled at her which made her shivered even more.

"B-But… I thought you've said that it's still too early for me!" She argued.

Her father cleared his throat. "Yes, I have. But…"

"It seems to us that you're hanging with those two friends of yours way too much!" Her mother answered.

Lenalee raised a brow. "Two friends? You mean Kanda and Lavi?!"

Her parents nodded.

"But, what's wrong with me hanging out with them? You've never let me done anything other than that!" She stated.

"Lenalee!" Her father eye's narrowed. "You're engaged, remember? Of course, your mother and I don't mind you hanging around with them since we know that they're your friends."

"But… the townspeople might get the wrong idea if they see you going around with them. After all, everyone knows that you're engaged." Her mother added.

"But, everyone also knows that they're my friends! Why are you all stopping me from doing anything I want?" She argued.

"Even though they know about that… they'd never know what your friends' true intentions are." Gilbert said worryingly.

Lenalee glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean?!"

"He means that they might do something bad to you if you trust them too much!" Mr. Lee answered for him.

"And, I also heard from Gilbert that your other _friend_ is back in the town today."

The teal-haired flinched.

"It's that weird boy with that mask, isn't it?" her mother asked.

"Yes…" She could only nod, slightly glaring at Gilbert.

"That's even worse!" Her father exclaimed. "Why would he return to this town after leaving for almost two years? It's fishy, don't you think?"

"Eh?"

Her mother and Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Maybe he's back because he heard that she's engaged. I have a feeling that he's going to do something bad to her in the future!" uttered Gilbert in concern.

"Oh my. That sounds so scary. I wonder what would have happened if we continue to let her befriending them?" Her mother murmured, covering her mouth with her hand.

 _Huh?!_

"I'm glad that you warn us, Gilbert." said her father gratefully.

 _Why?!_

"Maybe your two should get married as soon as possible! That way, you could protect her from any other suspicious people." He continued.

What?!

Gilbert grinned. "I would protect her even if we're not married yet!"

"Then… that's settled it!" Her mother stood up, clasping her hands together. "We should plan for your wedding right away!" She announced.

 _Wait!_

"Yes, I agree, Mrs. Lee!"

 _Stop it!_

"So, what day do you think should be good for a wedding?"

Lenalee suddenly jolt up from her seat, clenching this side of her dress tightly.

"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" She shouted, her voiced echoing through the room.

"Is there anything you want to tell us, Lenalee?" asked her mother sternly.

Normally, she wouldn't dare to say anything when her mother used that tone. But, at that time, Lenalee couldn't stay quiet anymore!

"Yes, I have! First of all, why won't you guys ask for my opinion first? You guys have never asked me whether I want to marry him or not!" She shouted.

"That's because you're still too young to decide everything!"

"If I'm too young to decide the, I'm already old enough to get married?"

"Lenalee, cal-"

"No! I'm not calming down!" She snapped at her father. "You guys don't care about me at all! You all only do what you want! You forcefully got me engaged with him!" She pointed. "You've banned me from meeting from all of my friends except of Lavi and Kanda! And now… you're telling me stay away from them… just because you think they're dangerous?"

"My dear, Listen to us!"

"No! You guys are being unreasonable! I won't stand anyone badmouthing my friends, especially, Allen! What has he ever done to me? He did nothing! All he did was cheering me up, something that all of you can never do!"

"Lenalee-"

"And you say everyone know that I'm engaged? Then what about brother? Does he even get a word about this? If he does, he would've sent me a letter like he usually does!"

"Lenalee-"

"Can you please stop controlling my life already?!"

A loud slap broke out across the room.

Lenalee stood still, unmoving. A red bruise covered her left cheek. Her father was standing in front of her, giving her a deadly glare.

No one uttered a word. The atmosphere in the room eventually dropped as the teal-haired rubbed her cheek.

"I suggest you go back to your room, young lady! No dinner for you tonight!" ordered her father as he pointed towards the door.

The teal-haired said nothing and quickly stomped out of the living room, closing the door behind her.

The older Lee then turned towards the blonde and smiled apologetically.

"I apologize for having you see something like this. Lenalee is always selfish."

Gilbert brushed it away. "Nah… I understand. Anyone her age would always act that way."

"Yes. I remember how embarrassed I was when my husband asked me to marry him." Mrs. Lee said. "I was so shocked!"

"That's right! It took almost one week for you to say yes." Mr. Lee chuckled.

"Anyway… let's talk about what we should do starting from tomorrow." Gilbert uttered.

"Yes. Why don't we…"

* * *

Lavi yawned as he stretched his arms playfully. "So sleepy…" He murmured.

"What? Didn't have enough sleep last night?" asked Kanda in annoyance.

"Yeah… I'm kinda excited about telling Lenalee the news and couldn't sleep all night…."

Kanda sighed. "What an idiot!"

The two were currently walking towards Lenalee's house and picked her to visit Allen. Of course, then they would tell her the news once she's away from her parents. :-P

"We're here!" exclaimed the redhead in excitement once they were in front of the Lee's front door. Lavi quickly knocked on the door.

The door opened, revealing Lenalee's mother, looking as stern as usual.

"Good day, Mrs. Lee!" The redhead greeted.

"Oh, it's you two! Are you here to see Lenalee?" She asked.

The redhead nodded. "Yes. The three of us were planning to hang out today. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

The female Lee said nothing for the first few minutes, but she finally answered.

"I'm sorry to say this, but starting today, Lenalee is prohibited from going outside with any strangers!"

…

"Say what?" Lavi asked again.

"She is not allowed to hang out with you two unless her fiancé is with her!" She repeated her answer.

Kanda frowned.

"But, why? There's got t be a reason, right?" Lavi argued.

The elder lady only gave the two a blank look. "I'm not going to say anything much. Let's just say that it's because she's engaged to a man!"

Lavi gritted his teeth. He knew what she meant. "But, she always hangs out with us. Everyone knows that!"

"That was before. But, she going to get married soon so I hope you would understand!"

Lavi and Kanda were dumbfounded by this. "Married?"

"Yes. We've already talked about this and the two of them are going to get married as soon as possible. You two are welcome to attend her wedding." She said with a smile that knida pissed both the two off.

"O-Okay then. We'll be taking our leave. Give our congrats to her." Lavi said with a forced smile. "Let's go, Yuu."

"Wait a second!" Kanda halted him and turned back to the elder woman.

"Did she willingly agree to all of this?" He asked as he eyed her curiously.

Lenalee's mom replied calmly. "Yes, she did."

The black-haired narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" He then scoffed and turned his heels. "Let's go, stupid rabbit!"

With that, the two of them left the house, not bothered to ask to see her since they already knew her parents wouldn't let them meet her.

"So, what do we do now, Yuu? Lenalee would definitely disagree about this!" Lavi asked.

'Her mom was totally lying…'

"For now, let's just go and meet that beansprout first." Kanda suggested.

"Good idea!" The two then walked off to where they thought the white-haired teen could be at that time.

* * *

 **I can't say I'm happy about this chapter. It's unexpectedly short and the plot are lamer than usual. *sigh* I'm very sorry if it's disappointed you guys! I'll n=make up for it in the next chapter whose title is "Good News"... What do you think? Thnx for reading and plz, review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5, Unexpected News!

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5, Unexpected News!**

Gilbert smirked to himself as he strolled down the busy road.

'Heh! It seems like everything works out pretty well.' He thought with a glimpse of satisfaction and victory in his eyes.

'Lenalee will definitely be mine soon! I'll make sure that no one would be able to get their hands on her…whether they may be those two friends of hers…'

"Wow! Amazing!" He turned to the side when he heard a child cheered out in amazement. He smirked and spotted a certain someone surrounded by a group of kids.

'…or that stupid clown...' He sneered.

* * *

Allen was in casual clothes with his clown mask, playing tricks for a group of kids when he noticed someone approaching him.

kids when he noticed someone approaching him.

He turned to the side and saw Gilbert, standing sternly in front of him with a creepy smile on his face. He stopped playing his tricks and greeted.

"G'day, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?"

All the kids immediately moved behind Allen, knowing who the man was.

"I heard from my fiancé that you're her _friend_ , am I right?" The blonde asked.

Allen nodded and replied sheepishly. "Yes. I am her friend…though it's been almost two years since I last seen her."

The blonde smirked and placed his hand on his hip. "Well then, as her _friend_ , I have something I'd like to talk with you!"

"What might that be?" The white-haired asked. His cheerful and polite tone remained unchanged. He already knew about this man from Lavi and Kanda.

"I suggest _you_ stay away from Lenalee starting from today and for the following days." Gilbert said with a small hint of mocking and victory in his voice.

"May I ask why is that?" asked Allen, unfazed by the man.

"Because she's going to be my wife soon. WE're going to get married shortly!" The man continued, slightly annoyed by the teen's polite and natural response to his announcement.

'Come on! Get angry, Damn it!' Because of Allen's cheerful and normal tone, he felt no sense of victory at all.

'Why isn't he bothered by this, damn clown?'

Allen smiled. "Then, may I be the first to congratulate you two?"

He then pulled a bouquet of white roses out of thin air and held it up in front of the man.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Mr. Gilbert!"

Anger flashed in the man's eyes at this. 'This damn bastard!'

* * *

Lavi glanced around, looking for Allen as he and Kanda walked down the crowded road.

"Ne, Yuu!" He turned to his black-haired friend.

"How do you think Allen would react after finding out about all of this?"

Kanda remained silent. The redhead sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Do you think he will explode or get upset? Maybe he'll get pretty mad and immediately get himself drunk!" He said the last part with a teasing grin though he knew there's no way that would happen.

"Knowing that stupid beansprout…." Kanda utter with a thoughtful look.

"With that silly and over polite attitude of his, that guy wouldn't be bothered by any of this. I don't think he'll even take this seriously."

Lavi nodded in agreement. "You're right on that part. Even though he will be a little shocked because of this, he might immediately brush this off like it's nothing." He sighed.

"That guy's a gentleman after all."

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance. 'More like an easy-going, emotionless, silly looking gentleman pierrot….'

He then suddenly stopped walking as he spotted a certain someone having a conversation with the beansprout that they were looking for.

"Oi, stupid rabbit!" He halted the redhead. "Found him!"

He said, pointing to a certain place. The redhead followed where Kanda had pointed and immediately frowned.

"That guy!" He muttered under his breath.

He found Allen, standing in front of a group of kid almost protectively as the small children had a scared look on their face. Standing before Allen was Gilbert, who had his hand raised, as he had just violently slapped the bouquet of roses from Allen's hands. The flowers were now lying beside he two, spreading around messily.

The redhead glanced at Kanda who shook his head back as a respond.

* * *

Gilbert gritted his teeth as he glared at Allen; his eyes showing annoyance, anger and dissatisfaction.

Allen remained silent. He felt one of the kids tugged at his shirt with shaking hands.

'They're scared.' He thought.

"Why?" asked the blonde. He was shaking with rage clenching his fists tightly.

"Why are you congratulating me?" He hissed.

The white-haired titled his head to the side replied naturally.

"Well…isn't it normal for someone to congratulate a person when there's something great happening? I'm pretty sure it's normal so that's why I was congratulating you!"

Out of blue, he was forcefully grabbed by his collar as the blonde man steeped forward.

"I'm asking… why the hell are you congratulating me?!" snarled Gilbert as his grip on the teen's collar became tighter.

'You're supposed to be jealous of this, damn it!'

The children whimpered from behind; suddenly frightened by the blonde's action.

Allen took notices of this. "Uhh… if I shouldn't be congratulating you, what do you think I should do instead?" He asked the man.

"Y-You…" the man managed to utter through his gritted teeth.

"Are you mocking me or what?" He snarled.

"Eh? Why do you think I'm mocking you?" asked Allen.

"You're reacting too naturally to all of this! Aren't you bothered at all?" shouted Gilbert.

"Huh?"

"I-I mean… Aren't you her _friend_?" the man asked, his patience running thin.

Allen nodded. "Yes. I am her friend."

"Then, why aren't you bothered by this? Are you trying to tell me that you're fine with her marrying off with someone?" He snapped.

"Well…I'm fine with anything as long as it's her wish." The white-haired replied.

"As long as she's happy, I'm fine with anything." He added cheerfully.

Gilbert's eyes widened. His grips tightened. His eyes almost turned red from the fury that he was filling.

'So are you trying to tell me that…I can't make her happy?'

His entire body shook. "You damn bastard!" He snapped, raising his fist in attempt to punch the teen.

But, his fist was caught before it could even come in contact with Allen.

"Now now, Mr. Gilbert." said Allen as he gripped the man's fist.

"Let's not fight, shall we? You're causing a scene and scaring the children."

He told the man, gesturing to their surroundings, and the shaking kids.

The man scowled and pulled his fist back, straightening his jacket.

"Mark my words, Pierrot!" He said in a low tone, giving Allen a deadly glare.

"You're gonna pay for this!"

With that he walked away, leaving the teen behind.

As he walked away from the white-haired, he noticed Kanda and Lavi, standing in front of him. He decided to ignore them and walked past the two without saying anything.

He was stopped when Lavi placed his hand on the man's shoulder. He turned around and saw the redhead, glaring menacingly at him.

"What do you want?" he asked the redhead teen.

"Telling someone to mark your words, you sure are full of yourself!" Lavi muttered.

"Then, how about you remember this as well? I don't care what you are planning or what family you came from. But…" His glare became darker.

"If you dare hurt either f those two in an unforgiving ways, you'll be the one to pay, Gilbert!"

Behind him, Kanda cracked his knuckles to support the redhead's statement.

Hearing this, Gilbert only smirked without saying anything. He brushed Lavi's hand off and walked away while muttering, "You guys shouldn't be too full of yourself either."

After that, he left the area.

Lavi gritted his teeth. He really disliked this guy.

"Calm down, stupid rabbit! You won't get anything from being mad at that idiot!" Kanda told him. He was pretty annoyed by the blonde's attitude, too.

The redhead 'tch-'ed and turned around. Both teens made their ways towards the white-haired teen who was trying to comfort the kids; frightened by Gilbert earlier.

"Hey, Allen, are you alright?" asked Lavi.

"Of course, I'm alright! He didn't do anything dangerous to me!" Allen responded.

"He was trying to punch you!"

"But, he didn't."

Lavi sighed. Allen was too carefree for his own good.

"Assuming from the fact that he was with you, I bet he already told you about his damn _wedding_.'" said Kanda as he crossed his arms.

Allen nodded. "Yes, he did."

"So… what are we going to do, Allen? Her parents don't allow us to see her anymore!" Lavi told the teen.

"Hmm… we have to tell her one way or another…" Allen murmured thoughtfully.

The two teens raised their brow at this.

"Hey… you mean… wait… you're not trying to…"

"Don't worry. Leave everything to me." Allen said cheerfully.

"I'll be sure to tell her." He assured his two friends.

The two sighed. 'He's so hard-headed sometimes…'

* * *

 **That night…**

Lenalee was lying in her bed, sobbing. She was still in her clothes from the previous day.

Burying her face deeper into her pillow, more tears welled up from her eyes, soaking the already red fabric.

'Why are they doing this to me?' She thought.

Her parents have prohibited her from leaving the house unless she's with her fiancé. She wasn't allowed to go out with Kanda and Lavi like she used to do. She wasn't allowed to going to the town if Gilbert's not going with her.

She felt like they've literally sentenced her to life sentence.

"Nii-san… where are you?" She whimpered, gripping her pillow tightly. "Kanda, Lavi….Allen…."

She cried harder. She promised that she'd visit him again.

"Someone… please, save me…."

She jerked up slightly when she heard a knocking on her window. She sat up and glancing at the glass, wiping her tears away.

Her eyes widened when she saw someone she hasn't expected.

"Allen!"

Outside of her window was the white-haired teen, sitting on one of the branches of the tree, near the window.

She immediately walked up to the window and opened it; her eyes were sparkling with joy and happiness.

"Allen…"

She was so happy to see him. Though she couldn't see his face, she could feel him, smiling gently under his mask.

The white-haired titled his head to the side. "Good evening, Lenalee." He greeted.

The teal-haired sniffed. "Good evening, Allen…"

Then, she realized. "What are you doing here, Allen?" She asked.

Allen grinned and held out his hand towards her.

"Would like to go on a stroll with me in this beautiful night, Milady?" He asked gentlemanly.

The younger Lee's face flushed pink at this.

"I-I'd love to...but Allen… how do I get out from here?" She asked.

Allen held up his finger at her, before jumping down of the tree. Lenalee sighed in relief as she watched him landed safely on the ground.

The teen then looked up, reaching up his hands for her.

The teal-haired suddenly tensed a little, realizing what the teen was gesturing her to do.

"A-Allen… I-I don't think that's a good idea…" She trembled.

Allen shook his head. "Don't worry, Lenalee! I'll catch you!" He shouted in a low tone, not wanting to wake her parents from their slumbers.

"I won't let anything happen to you! Trust me!" He told her.

Lenalee gulped. This was pretty unsure. She stared down, her knees shaking a little.

'Ekk! I don't think I can do this!' She shrieked in her mind.

"Lenalee..." She looked at the white-haired when she heard him calling out for her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

The teal-haired blushed a little, feeling butterflies in her stomach at his question.

"I-I do!" Though she was unsure, she decided to trust him like she always did.

Placing her hands on the window frame, she took a deep breath. Then, she clutched her eyes shut as she jumped out of the window.

Before she could hit the ground, she felt a pair of arms, wrapping protectively around her and twirling her to the side. She didn't dare to open her eyes until she could finally feel the ground on her feet.

When she did, she slowly opened her eyes and realized that she landed safely, unharmed. She could still feel the arms, holding her tenderly. She glanced up and saw Allen, staring back at her.

"See? Told ya?"

Lenalee smiled. Allen had really caught her like he had promised her. He caught her before she hit the ground…before she was hurt.

She sighed in relief. "I'm glad I trust you, Allen…" She told him.

Allen smiled. "Well then, let's go, shall we?"

"Ah… Allen…. I don't think I can move my legs yet…" She said nervously. Though she was unharmed, her knees were still trembling, refusing to move even a small inch.

The white-haired let out a small huff before walking behind the girl. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her in bridal style, earning a small squeak from her because of his sudden action.

"A-Allen?" Lenalee stuttered; her face turned darker red from embarrassment, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Allen looked down at the female in his arms. "Don't worry. I'll carry you till we get there." He told her.

Lenalee gave him a questioning look, "Get where?"

He chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough."

With that, he began to start walking off to a certain direction.

* * *

After walking for a while, her house was out of the view as he continued on his way.

Soon enough, she figured that he was walking up a certain hill, which she slowly began to recognize where he was going.

"Allen, this place…"

The white-haired stopped when they were in front of a tree. "Yeah… it's been two years ever since that day…" He murmured, staring at the tree.

He then gently placed her on the ground. She was glad that her legs finally regained their strength.

Glancing around, she finally recognized where they were at that time. She turned to Allen who gave her a small nod.

They were at the place…where they've met for the last time before he had left the town, the same place where he had comforted her… where he played his silly tricks to cheer her up like he usually did.

"This place hasn't changed even after two years. Don't you think so, Lenalee?"

The girl nodded. How she missed this place! She then turned to him.

"Say, Allen… what are we doing here by the way?" She asked.

The white-haired scratched his head nervously. "Well…actually… I have something I want to tell you… that's why I've brought you here…"

The girl raised a brow. "What do you want to tell me?"

Allen let out a deep breath. "It's about your brother…" He started.

Lenalee's eyes widened a little as she became panic for a moment.

"My brother? Komui? Did something happen to him? Please, tell me that he's fine!" She exclaimed worryingly.

Allen sweatdropped. "Calm down, Lenalee. I haven't finished yet."

The teal-haired blushed, realizing her sudden outburst. "Oh… sorry…"

Allen sighed. "Well… you don't have to worry about him at all. He's still fine and kicking, your brother. But…the thing is that… he didn't know anything about your engagement…"

The teal-haired became tensed at this. "But…how? I thought I already told him about that when I sent him the letters."

"Yes… you did send your letter… but they've never reached him. He didn't receive your letters at all, Lenalee."

"B-But…"

"They were sent to the wrong address…"

"Eh? But, I thought Nii-san…"

"Your parents told you that Komui's working in a town near this one, right?"

Lenalee nodded.

"That's the thing! Komui's not in the town they told you. He's in London!" said Allen.

The teal-haired was shocked. "T-That's why… he didn't write any letters to me… my parents were…. They didn't let him know about it…"

Allen nodded.

"How did you know about this, Allen?" She asked.

"Actually… two years ago… I tagged along with the circus because I heard that they were heading to the town that your brother was working in. I figured that if I went to see him and told him about the engagement, he'd come back and help you… but… I couldn't find him at all…" he sighed.

"I went around the town and asked about him but they said there's no such person in that town. I immediately realized that your parents were lying to you about him. So…I decided to go on a long journey to look for Komui…Well…it was a little bit silly of me…" He grinned nervously.

Lenalee shook her head as she listened to this. "No…it's not silly at all. Please, continue."

Allen cleared his throat before continuing what he was saying.

"As I was saying… I went around and looked for Komui. And, I've finally found him….that was three months ago. Turns out that he lives in London and works there….then I told him about your engagement and he asked me to give this to you."

He pulled out an envelope from his pocked=t and handed it to Lenalee.

The girl gulped before accepting the letter, then she opened it.

 _My dear Lenalee,_

Her eyes' widened. This was definitely her brother's handwriting.

 _I'm sorry for being late. I've just found out about the whole thing when your friend came to me… It surprises me, too. I've never thought that Mom and Dad would lie to both of us…._

Lenalee felt tears in her eyes. 'They were lying all along…'

 _For now… I don't think I can do anything to help you. If I come back suddenly, they'd get suspicious about it. I have a feeling that they would rush the wedding before I can utter a word… So… your friend and I have decided to set up a plan instead. Instead of me coming back to you, how about you come to London and live with me. Of course, we won't let Mom and Dad know for the first few days. Even after they've found out where you were, I don't think they can do anything about it. This is my message to you. The decision is up to you, Lenalee. Allen here will be the one to help you after you've decided. This is all I can tell you now. I hope I can see you soon, my baby sister._

 _From your loving brother, Komui_

The teal-haired clutched the paper in her hands as she reread it again and again. She couldn't believe it. It was her brother! It was definitely her brother!

Allen approached beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lenalee?"

"Allen…"

"Yeah?"

"If I want to leave this town, would you really help me?"

"Of course, I will."

"Would you really take me away from this marriage… to my brother?" She asked.

Allen nodded and replied. "Yes, I will. I already promised your brother."

He held out his hand. "So, do you want to leave, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked up to him with teary eyes.

"Yes, Allen! Please… take me away from here."

* * *

 **I'm rushing again! I'm soo sorryyy! I didn't mean to rush this but...wahhh! I don't know what to say anymore! Anyway, next chapter might probably be the last chapter. Thnx for reading and plz, review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6, Tears behind his mask

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6, Tears behind his mask**

"Yes, Allen! Please… take me away from here… from this place…" Lenalee told him, clutching the paper in her hands; tears flowing down from her eyes.

Hearing this, Allen smiled. "Of course, Milady." He went down on one knee, bowing to her as if she was his princess.

"If that's your wish, then I will fulfill it for you…for your freedom and for your happiness…"

More tears cascaded down from Lenalee's eyes when she suddenly dropped to her knees in front of the teen and wrapped her arms around his body.

Allen wasn't very surprised when she did this as he also returned the hug by placing his arms on her back, gently patting it.

"You okay, Lenalee?" He asked.

He could feel the girl's nodding as she snuggled closer to him.

"Please…just let me stay like this for a while, Allen…" she told him. He could make out the small sniffing in her voice.

Allen sighed and rubbed her back gently. "Sure…you can."

'Déjà vu…' he thought to himself as a small memories flashed against him.

"Allen…"

"Yeah…?"

"Thank you for doing this for me…" She murmured gratefully in a small soft tone.

The white-haired smiled. "You can say that again once we get out of here." He told her teasingly.

Lenalee giggled. "That teasing part of you… it never changes. And I'm glad it doesn't…"

"Me, too…"

"Hello? Knock! Knock! Are the lovebirds here?! No they're not cuz they're busy comforting each other!" They heard someone shouted jokingly.

The two pulled away from the hug and turned to the side. Lenalee felt her face flamed up when she saw Lavi and Kanda standing beside the tree. Lavi was grinning while eying the two carefully while Kanda was just being himself, scowling.

"L-Lavi? Kanda? You guys were here all along?" The teal-haired stuttered.

Lavi smirked. "We were here from the very beginning."

He began to laugh his head off when the girl's face became redder.

"Stop laughing already, stupid rabbit!" The teal-haired shouted in embarrassment.

"Allen and Lenalee are sitting under the tree while K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ahahahahahah!" Lavi sang teasingly only to cause the girl's face including her body to turn red.

"Stop laughing already, stupid rabbit!" The teal-haired shouted in embarrassment.

"Allen and Lenalee are sitting under the tree while K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Ahahahahahah!" Lavi sang teasingly only to cause the girl's face including her body to turn red.

"LAVI!"

* * *

 **After some time…**

"So…what were you guys doing here in the first place?" asked Lenalee once Lavi has finally calmed down and stopped laughing.

Kanda sighed and told her.

"We were planning to tell you about your brother after beansprout sneaked you out from your prison. But…"

"Allen said that he wanted to be the one to tell you all by himself because this kinda remained us of that day from two years ago. He says he wanna celebrate our second year anniversary of friendship here…" Lavi continued.

"He's being unreasonable…" he added.

Lenalee giggled. "Indeed…this situation really reminded me of that day from two years ago…though the situation seems a bit different."

Kanda and Allen nodded in agreement.

"So…beansprout…" Kanda glanced at the white-haired.

"When do you plan on taking her back to her brother?" He asked.

This caught everyone's attention and all the heads turned to look at the masked teen.

"Eh? We're not leaving right away?" asked Lenalee, sounding a little disappointed.

Allen scratched his head nervously.

"Well…actually… I wanted to leave right after I've told you…but…"

The three waited patiently for the teen to continue.

"I have a feeling that if one or two of us suddenly disappear from this town along with you… your parents would've figured out where we are." The teen said in a nervous tone.

"I see…" said Lenalee, giving him an understanding look.

"And…about the time…I've been thinking about leaving when the circus leaves the town. If I disappear with the circus, it doesn't sound suspicious, right?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it… You're right, Allen." said Lavi as he fist-bumped with his hands.

'You've predicted too far, baka moyashi!' Kanda thought to himself. But, he then smirked. 'Well…being a little extra cautious wouldn't hurt…'

"Will that be okay with you, Lenalee?" Allen asked as he turned to the teal-haired.

"When will the circus leave the town?" Lenalee asked after looking a little thoughtful.

"Well…they say they'll be having a one-night show tomorrow night. Three days after that, they're planning to leave for another town." Allen told her.

The teal-haired nodded. "I don't mind waiting until then. As long as I'm away from here, I'm fine with everything."

The white-haired smiled at this.

"Also, Allen?"

He glanced at her. "Hm?"

She averted their eye contacts to look at her hands, her cheeks flushed pink.

"When we finally get out from here…there's something I want to tell you…"

The teen gave her a questioning look but nodded. "Sure. I'll be waiting until then."

Lavi and Kanda smirked as they shot Lenalee a look. 'That guy's as dense as ever!'

"Well then… let's work out on the escape plan, shall we?" Lavi said in excitement as he walked up to the two and propped down beside them.

"Come on, Yuu!" He called as he patted down the grass beside him.

Kanda sighed in annoyance but did as Lavi told.

"Okay! Let's us start from predicting the time!"

* * *

 **After some time….again… (^^!)**

Lavi placed a hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn.

"It's almost dawn…Time flows so fast, doesn't it?"

Lenalee sighed as she glanced across the sky.

Allen stood up. "Since we've already set up our plan, I think it's about time Lenalee returns. Or else her parents would find out that she has sneaked out."

"Can't you send her off by your own?" asked Kanda, raising a brow.

"I can but… I guess I'm gonna need your help a bit, Kanda, Lavi." Allen said with an innocent smiled.

Lavi and Kanda's eyes twitched at his bright, sweet and innocent smile.

'Why do I have this bad feeling when he gives us this smile?'

Lenalee blinked as she stared at her three friends.

Lavi was gritting his teeth as his entire body was shaking.

"O-Oi, A-Allen? Is this what you mean by needing our help?" He asked in a low growling voice.

"Yes."

"Che!" Kanda scowled. He was the same as Lavi, but he seemed to be having a harder time than the red head.

"Y-Yuu! Don't move around or you'll make us fall!" The redhead whimpered.

"Why the hell do I have to do something like this?" Kanda hissed.

"Sorry, Kanda!" came Lenalee's voice. "Just a little bit more."

"Can you reach the frame?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Just a little more!"

All of them were currently at Lenalee's house, under her bedroom's window. The four of them were standing on each other's shoulders so that Lenalee could climb up to her bedroom.

"That damn Moyash! I swear I'm going to send him to hell after this!" Kanda snarled.

"I didn't know you were this strong, Kanda!" Allen commented teasingly as he glanced down at the black-haired teen.

Lenalee was at the top of them; standing on Allen's shoulders. Allen was sitting on Lavi's shoulders while Lavi was standing on Kanda's. The black-haired was standing at the bottom and was doing a very great job though he was trembling a little….

"Got it!" exclaimed the girl softly as her hands finally got a hold of the window's frame.

Getting the message, Allen slowly stood up on Lavi's shoulder, lifting the teal-haired up higher. When she finally reached a certain height, she gently tip-toed her legs and climbed into her bedroom.

The three sighed when they heard a soft 'THUD!' from her room. Kanda has finally gave out and shook the two off his shoulders. Lavi and Allen yelped as thye landed butt-first on the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Lenalee from above.

"Yeah! Hopefully we'll survive!" Allen responded while rubbing his head.

"But my cracked bones definitely wouldn't!" Kanda snarled in wrath, glaring at the two, cracking his knuckles.

"Uh-Oh…."

* * *

 **At the circus**

"That really hurts…" Allen murmured as he rubbed his head painfully. After sending the teal-haired off, both Lavi and he was chased and beaten by Kanda for using him as a _ladder_.

He chuckled. 'Some things will never change…'

He stopped when he arrived in front of his tent. He glanced at his silent surrounding.

'Well… I guess everyone's still sleeping…'

After glancing around for a few moments, he entered his tent, not knowing that someone was watching him.

'I'm gonna kill you, you damn clown!'

* * *

 **The next day…**

Lenalee was on her bed, reading a book when she heard someone knocked on her door.

"Lenalee, it's me!"

The teal-haired jerked up from her bed. 'Gilbert?'

"I have something to ask you, Lenalee. Can you open the door for a moment?"

'What does he want?!' She thought annoyingly. She was in no mood of seeing him. But….not wanting to be rude, she stood up and opened her door.

"Hi, there, Lenalee!" Gilbert greeted once she opened the door.

"Hello, Gilbert! Can I help you?" She asked. 'Just leave already!'

"Well…you see… Tonight, there's going to be a night show at the circus. So… I was wondering if you wanna come along with me. I've already bought the tickets." He said, pulling out two tickets from his pocket.

Lenalee thought for a while before giving him a nod. "Sure… I don't mind going to the circus."

The blonde smiled when he heard this, "Okay then. I'll come to pick you up at 6:00 then."

"Okay… I'll be waiting…" She said before closing her dorr.

Gilbert smirked. 'Tonight is going to be the night where that clown will be out of her life…for good!'

* * *

 **That evening…**

Allen was standing in front of a mirror in his tent. He was wearing his clown costumes and was trying to tug his hair into his twin-tailed hat. He immediately snatched his mask from his desk when he felt someone entering the tent.

"Allen, I'm coming in!" Lavi shouted as both he and Kanda came in.

"Good evening, Lavi, Kanda! What brings you guys here?" asked Allen, fully dressed in his costumes. "Can it be…you're here to see tonight's show?"

Lavi grinned and nodded while Kanda said nothing.

"Yes, we are! Have a hunch that tonight's going to be one big night!" The redhead said with a silly smile.

Allen chuckled. "Indeed…tonight's show might be the last one after this…"

"Allen, are you going to take off your mask after leaving the town?" Lavi asked unexpectedly, seriousness could be seen in his green eye. Kanda also became interested in this.

The white-haired scratched his head nervously. "Well… I guess I will since I won't have any reasons to keep on wearing this…"

"And…will you tell her…what you're hiding?"

Allen's eyes softened. "Even if I won't tell her…she would have probably figured out about it…" He tapped his mask gently.

"Is that so?"

…

"You know…Yuu and I have been thinking about going to London, too…" said the redhead.

"Huh?"

"Well…not immediately… since it might suspect her parents if all of us were to suddenly disappear at the same time." He added.

"But… what about your-"

"Don't worry. I already told my gramps and my workplace. Yuu's also told his department." Lavi announced giving him a thumb-up.

Allen looked a little at this. "But…"

"Don't worry, Allen. Everything's going to work out! I can say that nuch! After all, the four of us have a lot of old times to catch up with!" The redhead interrupted with a grin.

Allen huffed. "If you guys say so…"

"Allen, you're up for the show!" They hurt someone shouted from outside.

"I'll be there in a minute!" The white-haired responded.

Lavi smiled and crossed his arms behind his neck. "Good luck with the show, Allen!"

The white-haired nodded and turned to leave.

"By the way, thanks for helping us, Lavi, Kanda." With that, he'd finally left.

Lavi grinned. "He hasn't change at all."

Kanda nodded in agreement. He then frowned.

'Why do I get the feeling that something's bad going to happen tonight?'

* * *

 **With Lenalee and Gilbert…**

"I'm back, Lenalee!" said Gilbert as he approached Lenalee and sat beside her.

"What took you so long?" the girl asked. "The show's been starting for some time!"

"Sorry. I got lost a bit." He said in an apologetic tone. The teal-haired decided to shrug this off as she turned her attention to the show.

They have been at the circus for quite a while. After taking their seats, Gilbert has excused himself for a while saying that he needed to use the bathroom.

"Lenalee?"

"Hmm?"

"Tonight's going to be one great night, isn't it?" He asked with a creepy smile.

The teal-aired shivered as she felt chills in her spines. "Yeah… I guess so…"

Then, suddenly, the ringmaster appeared out of nowhere.

"Ladies and gentleman! Thank you for coming to see our show tonight! Now, here's comes Pierrot who will be playing for tonight's last trick! I hope you all enjoy this!"

After that, he disappeared. As the spotlights were pointed upward, all the audiences looked above their head and saw Allen, climbing up the ladder.

"Don't tell me that he's going to walk across that rope!" exclaimed a woman from among the audiences.

Lenalee's eyes widened when she heard this. But, she immediately relaxed knowing that it was Allen.

'If it's you, Allen… I know you can do it!"' She thought with a smile as she watched Allen stood on the platform, getting readied for the show.

She didn't notice that Gilbert's smirk as he glanced from her to the white-haired.

'Your time has come, you damn clown!'

* * *

Allen looked down at the audiences from the platform and smiled when he spotted Lenalee. He bent down to pick up a pole and hi unicycle before getting on it while holding the pole horizontally.

With that, he slowly took off, riding his unicycle onto the rope.

* * *

"This is my most heart-thrilling tight-rope walking ever!" exclaimed an audience as Allen has almost reached the middle of the rope.

Lenalee suddenly had this dizzy feeling in her stomach. Her heart was beating faster as he got further away from the platform.

'What's this? Why am I feeling like something bad is going to happen?'

She watched the rope carefully and her eyes widened. Fears immediately crept up to her body. The rope…it was… it has been cut a little. Now it's starting to rip.

She immediately stood up from her seat and shouted.

"ALLEN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

But…it was too late.

* * *

'Strange…the rope feels a little loose…' thought Allen as he continued on his show. When he reached the middle of the rope, he heard Lenalee shouted.

"ALLEN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

'Huh?'

Suddenly, the rope snapped apart, separating from each other. Allen could feel his unicycle slipped from his leg as he was falling from the broken rope.

'Eh?'

"ALLEN!" He could hear Lenalee and the audiences screamed in horror.

His clown mask slipped from his face as he fell. He tried to catch it but he couldn't reach for it.

His vision suddenly went white as a flash of memory hit him.

* * *

 ** _"I'm sorry…Father…"_**

 ** _As he continued to grieve in front of his Father's grave, he noticed someone walked up to him._**

 ** _"Allen…"_**

 ** _He glanced up as he heard her voice. It was Lenalee._**

 ** _"Allen, are you alright?" she asked. He didn't answer her question._**

 ** _Seeing his surprised face, she gave him a small smile. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock as she dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her arms around his back._**

 ** _"It's alright…" She whispered. "It's okay… everything's going to be alright, Allen… so please… stop crying…."_**

* * *

'That's right… back then… you said those words to me…

And… you found me…. You found it for me, Lenalee….

My own face that I was about to forget….'

"-llen! Allen! Allen! Get a hold of yourself!"

When his vision went clear, he realized that Lenalee was holding him in her arms. Pain shot through his head as he felt blood dripped from his head.

* * *

Lenalee screamed in horror as she watched Allen hit the ground! Ignoring her fiancé's call, she immediately dashed towards the white-haired.

He was lying on the ground with a pool of blood around his head. His white-haired was freed as his hat slipped from his hat along with his mask. The mask was now broken, lying few centimeters away from him.

She dropped to her knees and held him in her arms. Tears cascade down from her eyes as she called out for him.

"Allen! Allen! Get a hold of yourself! Please, open your eyes!" Her voice was cracking.

When his eyes fluttered open, she could see them… the beautiful silver orbs… that she hasn't seen for a long time. She could finally see his face again…but…this wasn't the way she wanted to see it!

"L…Lenalee…" He whispered softly.

"Don't worry…..everything's going to be…..alright…." He smiled.

Lenalee bit her lower lips as she watched him smiled.

"Please, Allen…. Please stop lying…. Stop hiding your face!" She whimpered, her body shook as her tears fell onto his cheek.

Allen's eyes widened when he heard this.

'Please…no…Lenalee… Please don't cry!' He begged in his mind.

"I'm begging you, Allen…" Her grips on him tightened.

"Stop holding your pain in…" She sniffed.

"I-It's alright to cry when you're in pain! It's alright to scream when you're hurt!" She continued between her sobs.

"There's nothing to be shameful about, Allen!"

Tears began to from at Allen's eyes when he heard this. "Lenalee…"

She then held him closer to her. "It's alright… It doesn't matter if you can't laugh properly…It doesn't matter if you can't play your silly tricks…" More and more tears welled down from her eyes as she continued to whisper.

"It's okay if you can't bear the pain, Allen… Let it out… I'll cry along with you… I'll bear the pain along with you… so that… you won't have to hide behind your mask again, Allen…" She cried.

Allen wanted to smile, but he couldn't… he couldn't smile at all… He couldn't bear it anymore.

"Lenalee…" He whispered, tears flowed down his eyes when he saw tears in her eyes.

'"I love you…"

Lenalee's eyes widened when she felt his body went limp.

'N-no…it can't be…'

"Allen?" She shook him a little and paled when she received no response from him.

"A-Allen…It can't be… you're joking, right?"

No matter how hard she shook, he didn't response at all.

"ALLEN! ALLEN! PLEASE, NO!" She broke down.

"Please, tell me this is a dream!" She exclaimed, stating at his face.

"Allen…please…don't leave me! I'M BEGGING YOU…DON'T LEAVE ME!"

But…it was no use at all…because…he was gone…the pierrot…who hid his tears behind his clown mask….

* * *

 **I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYY! FORGIVE ME, ALLEN!**

 **I feel like I'm rushing this again...oh well... thnx for reading and review, plz!**


	7. Chapter 7, Afterwards

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7, Afterwards  
**

One peaceful night in a city, when the moon was fully shining illuminated above the town, in a certain house, a young girl was sitting on her bed while listening to a story that her mother was telling. Her mother was on the bed, sitting behind her and was brushing her soft silver hair with a comb.

"…then…the lying pierrot, lying in the arms of his beloved, eventually vanished into the air like magic dust, leaving only his broken mask behind. The end!" said the mother as she brushed a strand of silver bangs behind her daughter's ear.

The girl let out a sigh after that. "In the end…he died…again…" She murmured.

The mother giggled. "If you don't like hearing that last part, I can tell you another story instead of this one next time." She told her.

The silvernette shook her head. "It's okay, Mom…I have to say…the story is really sad…but…"

She paused turned around to glance at her mother's eyes.

"Even though it's sad…I still love this story." She gave her mother a toothy grin.

The mother smiled, brushing her long teal hair behind her, as she heard this from the girl.

"I'm glad you like this story, Elena."

"Mom…you never told me what had happened to the girl in the story. Did she marry her fiancé in the end? Or did she leave the town with the help of pierrot's friend?" asked the girl, her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

The woman has a thoughtful look at this. "About that…maybe it's another story for next time."

"Ehhhhhhh! How come?!" whined Elena as she pouted childishly.

The teal-haired giggled at her daughter's childishness. "Because it's your bed time, my dear." She pointed at the clock, hanging on the wall across the room.

The girl glanced at the clock and pouted. "But, it's still 9:00! Plus, tomorrow's Sunday!" She protested.

The teal-haired shook her head. "It's bed time for you, my dear. Your father won't be very happy if you stay up late again. And tomorrow, we're going on a picnic with your uncles, remember."

The silvernette's eyes immediately sparkled up in excitement when she heard this. She immediately dropped herself onto her pillow and covered herself with the cover.

Her mother gave her an approving look at this and leaned down to peck her on the forehead.

"Good night, my sweet little angel."

"Good night, Mom." With one last smile, the girl closed her eyes and immediately went to deep slumber.

The teal-haired stood up and switched off the lights before leaving the room as quiet as possible. Giving one last glance at her daughter, she closed the door and left.

She sighed. Being a mother isn't an easy job yet she was glad that she gave birth to her silver little angel, and was grateful to the man who gave her to her.

'Time for my sleep, too. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.' She thought to herself as she walked to the room next to her daughter's bedroom. Opening the door to the room, she peeked inside thinking that her husband might be sleeping. But, he wasn't. He was on their bed, reading a book.

"Did you put her to sleep already?" asked her husband once he noticed her.

"She's sleeping soundly, my dear." She replied before entering the room, closing the door behind her.

"…after I've told her a story." She added before walking to their queen-sized bed and sat down beside him.

"Uhh…again? You're cruel, you know?" he pouted childishly as he placed down his book on a table beside their bed.

She gave her an innocent look. "Why is that, my dear?"

She shrieked in surprise when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her from behind.

"…because you've always left me dead in that story." He replied while kissing the top of her head.

The teal-haired giggled at this. "But…you were really gone that day, Allen. The you that have always been lying…had vanished ever since that tragic night. You don't wear your mask anymore. You've never lied to me again. You've always showed me your true face ever since that day…"

Allen chuckled when he heard this. "I can't say that you're wrong, Lenalee."

* * *

 **Flashback to seven years ago…**

 **"Allen…please…don't leave me! I'M BEGGING YOU….DON'T LEAVE ME!" Lenalee broke down as she hugged Allen's stilled body tightly.**

 **This couldn't be. He couldn't be gone! He had promised her! He promised her that he would take her away from here! From her parents! From this engagement! She wouldn't accept this! She wouldn't accept any of this.**

 **"Lenalee!" She heard Lavi shouted as he and Kanda quickly made their ways towards the two teens. They immediately froze when they realized what has happened.**

 **"L-Lavi… Kanda…" The teal-haired looked up at her two friends. Tears cascading down her eyes as she choked out.**

 **"A-Allen…Allen….he's…" She couldn't continue the rest of the sentence.**

 **Lavi and Kanda immediately knelt down beside the two. The redhead held up one of Allen's hands, checking for any pluses.**

 **"He's not dead yet!" The redhead exclaimed, making Kanda and lenalee stared at him.**

 **"He's still alive! But, it would be dangerous if he were to lose more blood than this!" Lavi informed.**

 **Then, the medical team arrived. They gently placed Allen's unconscious body on the stretcher and took him away. Lenalee followed with them as she continued to hold onto Allen's hand.**

 **Lavi and Kanda decided to stay behind as much as they wanted to go after their friends. They have bigger things to deal with at that time.**

 **Gilbert was still standing on the audience's seat, his whole body frozen and he watched his hand which Leanlee had slapped away while he was trying to hold her back.**

 **Her words were still ringing out in his ears.**

* * *

 _"ALLEN!" the teal-haired made a dash to the falling teen but was stopped when he grabbed her hands._

 _"Don't you dare go, Lenalee! This has nothing to do with you!" He shouted, glaring murderously at her._

 _He was expecting her to be as obeidient as usual, but he was wrong._

 _Lenalee slapped his hand away and pushed him back, giving him a glare of her own._

 _"Let the hell go of me!" She hissed, making him shuddered a little._

* * *

 **'Why?' He thought out loud. 'Why does she care so much about that clown? He's just an idiot wearing a mask and fooling people around!'**

 **"Even though he's just fooling around, he makes people happy with his foolishness." said Lavi as he and Kanda approached before the blonde.**

 **"You two…"**

 **"Gilbert, fess it out! You're the one who cut Allen's rope, aren't you?" The redhead hissed.**

 **"Eh?" Gilbert said out in confusion.**

 **Kanda glared at him. "Don't act innocent at times like this, idiot! We know you did this because someone saw you acting suspiciously behind the curtains!" He growled.**

 **"And if you're gonna lie your way out of this, do you mind if we search your body first?" Lavi asked. "If you're the one who cut the rope, you should have it with you right now."**

 **He smirked when he saw Gilbert began to sweat nervously. "That's right. You should have it with you… the knife or whatever sharp object that you've used to cut the rope."**

 **Gilbert's leg finally gave out as he knelt down. Kanda and Lavi smirked in victory at this and stood in front of him.**

 **"I think you might need to drop by the police station with us for a while." Said Kanda.**

 **The blonde felt his body shuddered. "Why? Why would she care about him? What's so different between me and that clown?" He asked.**

 **"Can someone tell me what exactly am I lacking?" He exclaimed, staring uo at both teens.**

 **The two sighed.**

 **"Actually…you're not that different from Allen…" said Lavi as he rubbed his head nervously.**

 **Kanda nodded in agreement. "Both of you are clowns. You hid away your true intentions of your actions without letting anyone know. But, the difference is that… the thing that that beansprout was hiding was his true feelings… his tears that he didn't want anyone to see…"**

 **"…while the thing that you're hiding under your mask is your dirty, evil face…your stupid pride that wanting to possess something badly…That's all." Lavi finished with a shrug.**

 **Gilbert dropped his head and chuckled. "So…she was never meant to be mine in the first place…"**

 **Lavi's eyes narrowed. "Lenalee is not a possession. But, even if she were one, someone like you would never have the chance to be her owner, Gilbert!"**

 **The blonde sighed. 'Guess I lose this battle…'**

* * *

 **At the hospital…**

 **Lenalee sobbed as she held Allen's hand tighter. They were now in one of the patient's room in the hospital. Allen was lying still on the patient's bed with bandages covered his head. After they'd arrived at the hospital, the doctors immediately patched up Allen's head to prevent him from losing more bloods. They then placed him in the patient's room.**

 **Lenalee was by his side all the time, refusing to let go of his hand for she felt that he might be out of her reach once she did so.**

 **According to the doctor, he wasn't in any dangerous condition. But, losing too much blood tired him out so they didn't sure when he would wake up. In other words, he's in coma.**

 **Lenalee sobbed as she rubbed his hand gently with her thumbs. She was relief that he's safe…but, not knowing when he would wake up still worried her.**

 **"Allen…" She sniffed. "Allen…please…open your eyes… Stop staying that way…please…" She gently placed his hand on her cheek, leaning into his warm touch.**

 **"Please…wake up…I don't want to see you in this state…" She begged as she continued to cry until she finally fell asleep beside him, still holding his hand.**

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **Lenalee stirred a little as she felt the sunlight hit her eyes. Her eyes fluttered opened when she realized where she was. She slowly sat up and noticed a jacket covering her.**

 **'Whose is this?' She thought.**

 **'Must be Lavi's." She then glanced at Allen, who was lying on the bed without any motion. 'Allen…'**

 **Then, the door flunged open as her parents barged in, both of them looking very furious and unpleased.**

 **"Mother? Father? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, startled by their sudden entrance.**

 **"Lenalee!" Her father then grabbed her by her arms. "We have to go!"**

 **"Go? Go where?!" asked the girl, still not letting go of Allen's hand.**

 **"To the court, of course!" said her mother urgently.**

 **"Eh? Why?"**

 **Her father stopped and stared at her, "Why? Because Gilbert has been arrested of attempting murdering that stupid friend of yours last night!"**

 **The teal-haired flinched at this. "And why do I have to go to the court?"**

 **"To help him win the case! That two friends of yours is just accusing your fiancé for something he didn't do! We definitely must help him! Help him win the court so that he will be released from his accusing and marry you!" said Mr. Lee; his eyes showing fears, panics, concerns and worries for the blonde.**

 **Lenalee frowned. "So…you're worrying about him…instead of someone who've got hurt?"**

 **"We are worried about him! If he gets arrested, then he won't get to marry you anymore! Now, hurry and come with us! We have to help your fiancé!" ordered her father as he tried to drag her away.**

 **But, she remained still, refusing to move. "I'm not going…" She muttered.**

 **Her parents turned to look at her. "What?"**

 **"I said I'm not going!" She repeated while glaring at her parents.**

 **"Lenalee, listen to us! We-"**

 **"Why the hell should I listen to you?" She asked.**

 **"Because we are your parents!" Her mother replied.**

 **"That's right…" the teal-haired stuttered. "I've always been listening to you because you're my parents…I've always trusted you because you are my parents…"**

 **Tears fell down her eyes as she began to sniff. "Then, why are you two lying to me?"**

 **Her parents' eyes widened. "Lenalee…What do you-"**

 **"You know exactly what I'm saying, Mother! Nii-san… he never knew about this wedding, didn't he?" She asked, clenching her fists.**

 **"The letters that I've been writing to him…he has never received it, hasn't he? You've been deceiving to both me and Nii-san….right?"**

 **Her father stiffened at this. "Lenalee, we have a reason for doing this."**

 **"What reason?!" She snapped back. " So that I can marry someone I don't want to? So that I can let you two controlling my life? It's not going to happen anymore! Now that I've known the truth!"**

 **Her mother stepped forward. "Lenalee, please, listen to us!"**

 **"GET OUT!" She shouted.**

 **"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT! I'VE ALWAYS TRUSTED YOU, BUT YOU'VE BETRAYED MY TRUST! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GOING TO KICK ME OUT FROM THE HOUSE OR DISOWN ME! I DON'T CARE AT ALL! I DON'T EVEN CARE WHETHER YOU'RE MY PARENTS OR NOT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER SHOW ME YOUR DAMN FACES AGAIN!?" She yelled furiously, tears of anger and hatred flowed down from her eyes as she glared at her parents.**

 **The two Lees jumped and shuddered at their daughter's painful yet true words. They couldn't argue back. They couldn't shout back at her like they usually did. They were too scared…sacred because Lenalee has learned the truth.**

 **Her mother immediately broke down in the place as she felt tears welled down from her eyes. Mr. Lee placed a hand her shoulder and nodded at her. Giving one last glance at their daughter, the two eventually left the room.**

 **As soon as they did so, Lenalee felt her knees weakened as she dropped to the ground and began to sob. Lavi and Kanda then appeared from the door, and knelt down beside her.**

 **"Hey…Lenalee, stop crying. It's not your fault. If I were in your place, I would have done the same." He told her as he gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.**

 **The two of them have been listening to the conversation between Lenalee and her parents, and they've heard every single painful word that she has said.**

 **"Oi, stop crying already! If that guy knows that you've been crying while he was unconscious, surely he will feel guilty for not being able to comfort you." Kanda said pointing at Allen.**

 **The teal-haired glanced up at this.**

 **Avi grinned. "Yuu's right, Lenalee. You need to stay strong…for yourself…and him."**

 **She stared at her two friends before giving them a nod. Standing up, she returned to her seat beside Allen and placed her hands around his again, prying for him to wake up.**

 **Lavi and Kanda let out a huff as they watched her doing this.**

 **'Allen…I hope you wake up real soon…Lenalee's worrying sick for you…' Lavi thought.**

* * *

 **Lenalee didn't know that she has dozed off on Allen's bed again. When she woke up, it was already evening. She looked to the side and saw snacks that Lavi and Kanda had left for her on the table.**

 **'I don't really feel hungry right now…'**

 **She yawned and felt her back arched slightly. She glanced at the white-haired again.**

 **'He hasn't regained his consciousness yet…' She thought sadly as her grips on his hand tightened.**

 **"Allen… please…wake up already…" She muttered.**

 **"Says the one who dozes of on my bed." said a voice teasingly.**

 **The teal-haired stiffened. 'T-that voice…it couldn't be…'**

 **She hesitantly glanced up and saw Allen, staring at her with half-lidded eyes while grinning.**

 **Tears immediately overflowed from her eyes again as she felt her heart beat in joy.**

 **"Allen!" She exclaimed gleefully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him as tight as she could.**

 **"Allen, you're awake! Allen!"**

 **"Yes, I am, Lenalee…I am." He smiled placing his hand behind her back, rubbing her gently.**

 **"But…when did you wake up?" she asked once they pulled away from the embrace.**

 **The white-haired teen rubbed his head. "Well…actually…I woke up this morning…but, I was too tired to move so…I kinda fell asleep again…" He grinned sheepishly.**

 **Lenalee blinked. "Then you should have said something! I was worried sick you know?" She scolded.**

 **"Sorry…Also…Lenalee…I...I heard what you've said to your parents…"**

 **…**

 **"Really?" the teal-haired frowned slightly.**

 **"I'm sorry that something like this happened, Lenalee." He apologized, clearly blaming himself for everything.**

 **The teal-haired shook her head. "Don't be sorry, Allen. It's not your fault. They deserved that for tricking me and Nii-san. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, Allen, Thank you very much."**

 **She smiled gently at him while holding his hands in her again.**

 **Allen smiled in relief. "Sorry for frightening you back there, Lenalee."**

 **"Don't ever do that again, Allen. I'm scared of losing you." She whispered softly, gently kissing the top of his hands.**

 **Allen face flushed red at this. Lenalee then remembered something.**

 **"Allen…I told you that I have something to say to you once we get out of here, right?"**

 **The white-haired blinked and nodded. "Yeah…you did say that…"**

 **This time, her face slightly turned pink. "Well…since you've already said that me, I supposed I should say it, too."**

 **He looked confused at this. "Umm…sure…go ahead…"**

 **Lenalee took one deep breath and utter. "I love you, Allen."**

 **….**

 **The white-haired blushed madly when he realized what she meant. Back there, before he lost his consciousness…**

 **'WAHHHHH! Now what do I do?' He shouted to himself.**

 **"Allen?" He sighed when she called his name. He turned to look at her and smiled.**

 **"Thank you, Lenalee. I love you, too."**

 **The teal-haired could feel her cheeks turned red at this.**

 **"Allen! You're awake, bud!" Before they could utter another word, the door slammed open as Lavi and Kanda walked inside.**

 **Seeing that the two's face were red, Lavi placed a hand on his chin and smirked.**

 **"I didn't interrupt you guy, did I?"**

 **"No! No! You didn't!' " Allen and Lenalee shouted at the same time though they were saying 'Yes, you did!' in their head.**

* * *

 **Back to present time….**

Lenalee smiled, remembering the memory form that day.

'After that, Allen and I left the town and headed to London where Nii-san is. He immediately welcomed both of us warmly and let us stay at his place. Ater three months, Allen began to work with Nii-san so they we can start a life of our own.'

She glanced at a picture hanging on the wall beside her. It was Allen and her wedding picture. 'Of course, he was quite shock after finding out me and Allen's relationship. We eventually got married two years after our stay. Allen bought a house for us and I gave birth to Elena a year after that. She's turning three this year.'

"Lenalee, you're spacing out." She snapped out from her thought when she heard Allen called out for er.

"Thinking of something?" he asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just thinking that tomorrow's going to be one long day…" She said, smiling.

Allen returned the smile before pecking her on the forehead. "Then, we better go to sleep so that we can spend the day energetically."

The teal-haired nodded in agreement before leaning against him. Then, something hit her.

"That's right, Allen! I have something to tell you!"

Allen raised a brow at this. "What is it, Lenalee?"

The teal-haired giggled before grabbing his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant again!" She joyfully told him.

The white-haired blinked. "Can you repeat that again?"

"Allen, we're going to be parents again!"

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Or do you want me to write an epilogue? I'll be waiting for your replies. Sorry for frightening you guys back then, and sorry if it seems like I'm rushing this chapter a bit. Thanks for reading and review, plz!**

 **See you in next chapter...maybe or maybe not. It depends on you guys! I'll be waiting till the day after tomorrow. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8, Happiness

**Well... i did say that no Noahs will appear in this story, but I invited Road and Tyki special guests for this chapter. They will be introduced as Elena's playmate and a friend of Komui. Anyway...here's the epilogue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8, Happiness**

"Allen?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you mind go get Elena for me? It's almost time for us to leave?" said Lenalee to her husband as she packed the things inside the picnic basket in the kitchen.

Allen, who was drinking a cup of coffee, put down his newspaper and stood up from his chair.

"Sure thing!" He replied before heading upstairs, to their little girl's room.

"Elena, are you ready to go?" he asked while knocking on her bedroom's door.

"Elena?" He tried again when he received no answer.

…

Still no response….

'Strange…I thought she already woke up…' he thought while raising a brow. Curiously, he opened the door and stepped inside. "Elena?"

He saw no signs of the little silvernette as he looked around the room. Being an overprotective father, fears crept up his mind as he began to panic.

"Elena?!" He opened the door to her closet which was her usual hiding place, but she wasn't there. He was about to dash out of the room back to Lenalee when suddenly, "BOO!" A figure suddenly jumped onto his back, making his heart bounced.

"Got you, Dad!" exclaimed Elena as she giggled, clinging onto her startled father's back. Allen recovered from his shock when he heard the girl's laughing. Pulling her from his back, he gave her a hug. Though he could still feel his heart racing, he laughed along with her.

"Did I make you scared, Dad? Did I?" asked the little girl once they both stopped laughing.

Allen nodded and chuckled. "Yes, you did, Elena. In fact…you nearly got me a heart attack."

Elena looked a little guilty at this. "Really? I'm sorry, Dad. I won't ever do it again." She apologized with her puppy eyes.

The white-haired chuckled and patted her head gently. "Don't worry, Elena. I had fun though it really startled me." He said with a gentle grin.

Hearing this, the girl gave him a sweet, innocent smile which casted all his worries.

"So…you ready to go?" He asked, smiling at her.

Elena played with a strand of her silver lock, giving him a motioning glance.

"Well…almost…."

The white-haired laughed at this as he stood up and picked up a hair brush and a pair of ribbons from her table. "Alright, alright. Come here so I can tie your hair for you."

The girl's eyes' sparkled with glee as she sat in front of him, her back facing him. Allen smiled as he happily brushed her soft silver hair and tied them into twin pigtails with a pair of light blue ribbons to match her light blue dress.

"There! All done!" He said once he finished. "How does it look? Do you like it?"

Elena quickly went in front of a mirror and stared at her reflection in wonder.

"I like it very much! Thank you, Dad!" She exclaimed cheerfully, turning back to face him, her violet eyes sparkled with amusement. Allen grinned.

"Glad you like it!"

"And I was wondering what took you two so long…" The two turned to the door when they heard Lenalee's voice and saw her leaning against the door. She smiled in amusement once she saw her daughter.

"Mom, look! Dad tied my hair!" Elena exclaimed, skimping towards her mother, hugging her leg.

The teal-haired gently patted her daughter's head. "You look so cute, Elena! Why don't you show it to your Uncle Komui? He's already in front of the house."

The silvernette nodded before skipping out of the room leaving her parents behind. Allen huffed as he stood up and approached the teal-haired.

"She reminds me of you when you were young, Lenalee." He murmured, wrapping his hands around her waist. "…except for her hair color…" He placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Lenalee giggled. "She got it from her Dad. She's our daughter after all…" She replied. She then pulled away. "We better go, too. Nii-san's already here to pick us up."

She felt him flinched at the mention of her brother. She turned around and grinned. "Don't worry. He won't bite you."

The white-haired shuddered slightly. "I do hope so…"

* * *

"Uncle Komui!" Elena exclaimed happily as she ran towards her uncle, who was standing in fornt of a horse carriage, waving her hands cheerfully.

"My sweet little nephew, you look so cute today!" Komui praised happily, literally squealing, as he lifted the girl up in the air and spun her around. He then stopped when he noticed her hair.

"Oh my! You tie your hair into twin pigtails?"

The girl nodded. "Dad tied it for me! How do I look?" She asked.

Komui's eyes turned into hearts and he began to spin her around again.

"WAHHH! YOU LOOK EVEN CUTER THAT WAY!"

"Uncle…I'm starting to feel dizzy."

"Uh…sorry, sorry…" He grinned as he stopped and placed the girl back down.

"Good morning, Nii-san!" greeted Lenalee as both Allen and she came out from their house. Allen closed the door and locked it behind them before carrying the picnic and walking up to the older Lee with the teal-haired by his side.

"Good morning, Komui-san! Thanks for coming to pick us by the way!" said the white-haired once they were in front of Komui.

"It's nothing! After all, today's a free day for all of us! No paperworks for one whole day!" Komui exclaimed happily, throwing his hands up in the air.

Allen and Lenalee sweats-dropped. 'That's your point?'

Komui then regained his posture and walked to opened the carriage's and stepped aside. "Hop on! Everyone should be waiting for us."

"Yes!" the three replied in unison as they walked onto the carriage. Komui was the last one to enter the ride. After he had entered, the coach began to move.

"What's wrong, Allen? You look pretty nervous today." Komui asked, raising a brow, as he eyed his brother-in-law, who was sweating nervously.

The white-haired flinched slightly at this. "No, I'm not. It must be your imagination, Komui-san!" He replied with a goofy grin.

"Are you sure? You look like somebody's about to kill you!" Komui said.

The white-haired shook his head. "Nope! It's just your imagination! Definitely your imagination!" He whimpered.

Komui sighed and decided to shrug it off. "Well…if you say so…"

Lenalee giggled slightly as she watched Allen sighed in relief.

Elena could only blink, not knowing anything.

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

"We're here!" Komui announced once the coach came to a stop. Allen opened the door and stepped out first. After that, he helped Lenalee stepping out from the carriage and then Elena. Agter Komui had exited the carriage, he bent down to pick up the picnic basket and closed the door.

"Now, now, Elena. Stop jumping." said Lenalee as she noticed how excited her daughter had become.

"Let's go, shall we? The others should be waiting around lake-side over there." said Komui as he pointed to a certain place.

They nodded before they began to walk off where the rest of their friends were waiting. Soon, they walked down the hill and saw their friends sitting on the blanket, chatting with one another.

"Everyone!" shouted Lenalee as she waved at them.

The others turned around and waved back, smiling.

"Hey! Hurry up, you guys! All of us are quite hungry here!" Lavi shouted.

Lenalee giggled as they approached the group.

"Hi there, Reever-san! Johnny! Did Brother invite you guys, too?" the teal-haired greeted once they all settled down.

"Yeah….we sorta tagged along with the chief." Reever replied nervously.

"Allen, where's food? FOOD!" Lavi whined childishly as Allen placed the basket down.

"Hai..hai..here's the food, Lavi!"

Kanda scowled in annoyance and hit the redhead on his head, "Quit your whining already, stupid rabbit!"

"Eh? But, I'm hungry! Admit it, Yuu! You're quite hungry yourself, too!"

"How many do I have to tell you not to call me by my first name?!"

"Hello there, Uncle Kanda, Uncle Lavi!" Elena greeted cheerfully, catching the two's attention.

"Humph…Chibi beansprout…" Kanda murmured.

"What was tha, Uncle baKanda?" She whined, glaring at him, but, he had completely ignored her.

"Hi there, Elena! Whoa! You look just like your Mom, tying your hair that way!" said Lavi in amusement as he lifted her up.

"Yeah! Dad did it for me!" the girl said proudly.

"Whoa!" The redhead wondered, glancing at the girl's father in surprise.

"I didn't know you could do this, Allen!"

The white-haired scratched his cheek nervously. "Well…I've always watched Lenalee when she's doing that…"

Kanda smirked. "That's new, Beansprout. I thought you could only do clown tricks!"

Allen's eyes twitched in annoyance at this. "Well..why don't you try tying your hair that way, baKanda? I bet it suits you better than your usual chopped ponytail!"

"What was that?"

The two then engaged in a heating glaring contest, each refusing to back down.

Lenalee sighed. "They have never changed, haven't they?"

Lavi nodded in agreement. Elena tugged his shirt.

"Ne, Uncle, are they always fighting like that?" She asked innocently.

"Not always. Only when the two's eye meet."

Elena stared at the contest in wonder. Suddenly, she felt someone covered her eyes from behind as her surrounding went blank.

"Guess who?" asked a childish voice. The silvernette smiled.

"Road Nee-san!"

The person smiled and removed her hands. "That's right! Hi, there, Elena!"

"Road Nee-san! You're here to join us, too?" asked the girl excitedly as she turned around to face the blunette.

Road smiled. "Yes. Your Uncle invited us so that you would have someone to play with!"

"Us?"

"Me and Tyki!"

Road jerked a thumb at Tyki who was walking towards them, waving his hand.

"Glad that you can join us!" said Komui once the two joined them.

Tyki grinned. "I have nothing to do at the time, and Road said she wants to play with the little girl."

"Nice to have you with us. Come one, guys! Let's dig in!" said Lavi, drooling.

"Geeze…you're more gluttonous than Allen today…" Lenalee commented as she watched the redhead began to chew down the food in front of him.

"Not as gluttonous as you, Lenalee." Lavi pointed out.

"Eh?"

"Your stomach's sticking out a little, you know? I bet you've been eating more than usual these days. Be careful or you'll get fat." He continued to tease.

The teal-haired's face flushed pink when everyone began to laugh.

"No, I'm not! My stomach's like this because I'm pregnant again!" She exclaimed out of embarrassment.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing. Allen began to sweat again.

"Come again, please?" asked Komui.

Lenalee snapped her mouth shut, realizing what she has just blurted out. The white-haired gulped.

"Lenalee…did you just say that…you're pregnant…again?" asked her brother sternly, frowning curiously.

The teal-haired nodded as she didn't want to lie to her brother.

"How many months?" he asked again.

Lenalee held up her fingers and replied sheepishly. "Umm…three…"

…

There was a long awkward silence before Lavi playfully slapped Allen's back.

"Congratulations, Buddy! You're going to be a father again!"

"Yayyyyy! I'm gonna have a little sibling!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully, throwing her hands in the air.

Kanda just scoffed and the rest of the group began to congratulate the two.

Allen nervously glanced at Komui and flinched when he noticed him slightly sending the whit-haired a glare.

"K-Komui-san?" Allen trembled.

Komui sighed and fixed his glasses. "Well…it couldn't be help since it has already happened. I can't say anything against you since you've been taking good care of my sister by being both a good husband and a father to her and Elena. Congratulations, little brother."

Allen was taken aback by this. "Thank you, Komui-san!" He said gratefully once he had recovered.

"But…that doesn't mean that I forgive you for stealing my sister's purity."

….

"Figures…"

Lenalee smiled a little as she listened to her brother talking to Allen.

* * *

Elena was running around the large field along with Road as the two were playing tag with Kanda and Lavi. The redhead voluntarily played with the two while Kanda was forcefully dragged along. The others were around the area; Tyki was taking a small nap with a book over his face, Komui and his co-workers were chatting with each other. Lenalee has her head leaned comfortably against Allen's shoulder as the two were sitting under a shady tree.

"So peaceful…" The teal-haired murmured as she eyed her surroundings. Allen nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe that it has already been seven years…"

"Me, too…"

"Say…Allen…what do you expect the baby to be this time?" asked the teal-haired as she gently rubbed her yet swollen stomach.

"Mmm…" Allen murmured kissing the top of her head, while his hand rubbing her stomach.

"Anything's fine with me…But, if you would let me choose…I think…a boy…or a gilr…Well…I can't choose." He chuckled nervously.

The teal-haired smiled. "Yeah…"

As she continued to relax against her husband while glancing at her surroundings, her eyes widened when she noticed two familiar faces approaching them.

"Lenalee?" Allen asked in concern as he felt her flinched for a second.

"M-My parents…" She uttered, pointing to the two figures.

Allen was also surprised. They looked a little older, but they're definitely Mr. and Mrs. Lee.

"What are they doing here?" The teal-haired growled slightly, glaring at them as she stood up from her spot.

"Lenalee, calm down. Maybe they're just here to talk." Allen said, standing up.

The two Lees eyes sparkled in joy when they noticed the teal-haired under the tree and they began to walk towards her.

"Lenalee! We've been searching for you! Oh look how you've grown!" Her mother wondered once the two stood in front of her and Allen.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to bring me back with you guys?" The teal-haired said furiously, glaring at them.

The two flinched a little. "No…we're not…"

"Then what the hell are you two doing here? I thought I told you not to appear in front of me again?" Her face began to heaten up.

Allen was about to step between her but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Komui-san?"

"Don't, Allen. Let her handle this." Komui said seriously as he glanced at his parents and his little sister.

"Lenalee…" The two Lees turned to Komui. "… and Komui…"

The two gulped. "We're here to apologize…"

"Huh?"

"We're here to apologize to you two…We're here to apologize for our actions…" said Mrs. Lee as she dropped her head.

Lenalee was still shocked. "But… why?"

"We've been lying to you…controlling your lives…to satisfy our own satisfaction. We've never given a second thought to you or your brother's thoughts. We've always ignored them…thinking that what we did was right…" Mr. Lee uttered.

"But…now we know that we were wrong!" continued Mrs. Lee. "We never should have done that! We should have listened to your wishes. We should have thought about your own feelings…but we never did…"

Her voice began to crack a little. "It's Okay if the both of you won't forgive us. We only want to apologize!"

The two then bowed slightly and said at the same time. "We're so sorry, Lenalee…Komui. We're so sorry for what we have done!"

Both Komui and Lenalee, including Allen were stunned by this. They've never expected their parents to apologize them. They've never thought that…their parents would think over their actions. This was totally unexpected.

"Mom, who's that?"

Lenalee stared at Elena when the girl tugged her dress slightly.

"Why are they bowing like that?" the little girl continued to ask innocently.

Allen smiled and patted her head slightly. "Elena, they're Mom and Uncle's parents; your grandparents." He said gently, glancing at his wife.

"Is that true, mom?" her daughter asked.

Seeing her husband's gentle smile, she sighed, and placed her hand on Elea's shoulder.

"Yes, dear. They're your grandpa and grandma." She then turned to her parents, smiling.

"Mom, Dad, meet your granddaughter, Elena Walker."

Her parents stood up. "So…she's your and his daughter?" asked Mrs. Lee.

"Yes. They got married two years after their stay. " Komui replied for them.

Elena smiled and stepped forward. "Hi there, Grandpa, Grandma! I'm Elena! Nice to meet to you two!" She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, my dear."

Lenalee sighed as she watched Elena walked off to the field with her parents with Komui. She then felt her husband's hands wrapped around her waist.

"So…you forgave them?" asked Allen with an amusing smile.

The teal-haired glanced at him, placing her hands on his. "Do you think I can resist not forgiving them when you're giving that smile?"

Allen chuckled. "Well…I've never wanted you and your brother to hold a grudge against your parents. It's better to forgive them once they've regretted what they've done…"

"But…can I really trust them again?"

"Don't worry. Everything will work pretty well…just like back then…" The white-haired grinned at her.

Lenalee smiled as she snuggled against him. "Yeah…just like back then…"

'Whether the situation's good or bad…everything has always been alright…because I always have you by my side, Allen…

You are the one…who have set me free…who gave me this happiness…' She thought with a smile as she glanced at her friends and family.

She rubbed her stomach slightly. 'And…we'll be having another new family member joining us…soon…'

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Done! How's that? Did you enjoy it? Did you like the ending? I apologized if it wasn't the way you guys were expecting...and I'm rushing again...Teehee!**

 **Thank you for all those who been reading, reviewing and following this story. I'm very glad to hear that most of you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Everyone, review plz! I want to know what you think of this chapter and the part that you like most in this story. Thank you.**

 **Love you all so much! ^^**


End file.
